To be Loved
by Mys C
Summary: Loving and being loved are two very different things.Sesshoumaru finds out the hard way, but when he needs the help of a young miko,will he be able to trust himself with her?Fighting temptations are harder when you dont want to fight it:UPDATE:Chp6
1. Grieving

.: To be Loved :.

:By:

Mys C

A/N

OmG! I just had to re-do this story. It used to be titled, Restless. I've always wanted to fix it. Now it's a remake, nah, actually it's a new story all together… Bwahahaha. Hope ya'll review.

Disclaimer

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! I mean, unfortunately I don't own the wonderful characters of Inuyasha. I wished I owned sesshy though…Him and his fluff!

Short Chapter Summary

Kagome gets kidnapped…And she falls asleep in his captor's arms.

WoW that _was_ short…

* * *

Chapter 1…Grieving

Kagome Higurashi was tired.

Tired to no end. Their travels gave her no time to rest at all. She only got to rest for a couple minutes, when riding on Inuyasha's back. The last remains of the jewel shards needed to be found, she couldn't complain now after all that needs to be done. Now that Naraku is once again in hiding, everything had to be done fast, before he returns and tries to attain the shards once more.

She was human and humans needed rest. And she needed one, now! Kagome kept wondering how Sango and Miroku put up with their fatigue. When she would look in her friend's eyes she would see deep circles under. She was tired, yes, but so where they. Kagome didn't want to nag; she couldn't do that to her friends.

The jewel was near completion, there was no time to be tired. Inuyasha needed her, Sango and Miroku needed her too, everyone seemed to need her help and she couldn't turn her back on them. She could, but she wouldn't. She could just hop in the well, to her own time, to feel that soft bed against her body, to feel the warm water in her tub, but she wouldn't dare depart her friends now. She needed to be strong, for them and for herself.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome lagged behind. He could slightly hear sighs that she gave out frequently. He hated to do this to her, he hated to be the cause of her discomfort, but as the faster they collect the shards, the sooner she gets to resting. Inuyasha wondered what would happen if they completed the shard. What would Kagome do with it? Would she leave them for good?

Inuyasha didn't want to think about the future, it hurt too much. Instead, he focused his thoughts on current events. Naraku's sudden disappearance shocked all. Even his loyal servants, Kagura and Kanna were surprised by his actions. This event kept one question in everyone's minds; where is he? As for now, Inuyasha concentrated on getting the remaining jewel shards. When he had it, he would finish Naraku, for good.

"Hey, will you hurry up already, you're dragging us behind!" Inuyasha shouted. Her only answer was a soft sigh, pushing her thoughts away and jogged forward to catch up with the rest of them.

Miroku noticed the young miko's slightly glassy eyes. He knew something was bringing the miko down. He knew Kagome to be the blissful girl, who always made everyone happy at the cost of her own. He knew Kagome to be the carefree, loving, voluptuous, desirable, irresista-… Miroku stopped his thoughts before he could go any further. He groped Sango to divert his thoughts of Kagome.

Sango gasped and grabbed her enormous bone and hit the houshi on his head, hard.

"Do it once more and you die houshi!" A dark aura threatening to unleash if Miroku didn't remove his hand.

"But dear Sango, you know my intentions were innocent." He covered.

"Keh. If that's innocence to him, wonder what his views on perverted ness are." He mumbled. Kagome felt her lips tilt and gave another low sigh that she thought no one heard. She was happy as long as her friends were. She didn't want to bring them down because she was simply tired. They walked for a full mile and a half after Kagome felt like her legs would simply give in, but something bothered her foolish thought.

"Inuyasha! There's a shard up north." He needn't be told twice. Kagome was running as she wondered. If she was in deep trouble would Inuyasha be quick on his feet to come to her beck and call? Would he come to her aid if she was hurt? She frowned at her memories, he has done that. He had come to her aid when she was hurt.

_ 'But he only cares 'cause I'm his shard detector. Nothing more, nothing less. He just protects me for his sake.' _

She knew that if he was in deep trouble she would certainly come to his aid, if it meant her life, she would do anything for him. At the cost of anything.

Her thoughts were interrupted when arrived at the scene.

Inuyasha, with his Tetsusaiga held in both hands in a battle stance, facing his half-brother, The Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru. She ran to Inuyasha and stopped when he saw the look on Sesshoumaru's face.

"What the fuck do you want?" Inuyasha's words came out more like a growl.

"I just want your wench, dear brother. I need her assistance in a business I would want to keep as my own." Kagome's thoughts went a mile a minute. _'What would he need me for? Why does he have a shard? Where the hell is it, why can't I sense it on him? _

"Inuyasha the shard is behind that bush, something's holding it, must be Jakken." She whispered behind him.

"It doesn't matter right now Kagome, just get behind me. I'll protect you." She did as he asked and wondered why he said that finding the shard didn't matter at the moment. The demon with the baritone voice spoke once more and her heart raced. Not with fear, but with confusion.

"Just give me the wench and I give you this in return." On cue, the green imp came out with the shard glowing brightly in a small bottle. Jakken set the bottle in the between the brothers.

"Keh. As if I would trade Kagome, for one shard. She ain't goin' anywhere and that's final. Now if you want her, you have to get through me."

Kagome looked behind her to where Miroku and Sango were. They were immobile with the scene unfolding right before their eyes. They were in their battle stances and ready, but they knew this could get messy if they jumped right in.

"Gladly." With a drop liquid motion Sesshoumaru was behind Inuyasha with Kagome in his arms being carried like a new bride. She didn't even have time to gasp, when she felt herself being pulled away from the scene. She heard Inuyasha say her name and saw him running after them at a fast pace, but Sesshoumaru was much faster. Kagome wondered if his feet were even touching the ground. All she saw were green and brown blurs.

She felt fear and adrenaline rushing in her blood when she looked over his shoulder and saw a small red blur slowing disappearing with the green ones.

As she looked up at her captor, his silvery white hair flowing away from his face as they ran at a speed Kagome wasn't sure of, not that she wanted to know if they could beat Jeff Gordon in a race. The thought alone was crazy to begin with. She chuckled as the image of Sesshoumaru, in a race track with Jeff Gordon's number 24 car beside him both waiting for the light to turn green, was a foolish one left to be forgotten.

She felt her heart slowly became calm, no longer tattooing against her chest. She felt really comfortable with the wind hitting her face softly and being carried this way. Inuyasha never carried her in this formal way. She blushed at her thoughts. She didn't know why she didn't feel afraid anymore, but for the first time in days she felt comfortable and at peace.

Kagome felt her heart beat finally return to normal. Her eye lids fluttered, she thought about what Inuyasha was to do to get her back. Would he want her back? She smiled at her own stupid question, but instantly frowned when she thought why he would have to get her back.

The Shikon no Tama.

She quickly brushed the thought away before the tears started. Kagome gave one last look at her captor. She saw a divine beauty none of the men in her time would over come. She noticed the magenta stripes that adorned his cheeks, the indigo crescent moon that graced his forehead, and those cold golden eyes.

_'He looks so much like Inuyasha, yet so different.'_ For a second she saw a flash of warmth that crossed his eyes, but as soon as it came, it was gone. She quickly blocked all the thoughts of Inuyasha and slowly closed her eyes. In mere minutes she was having her first comfortable dream filled with those golden warm eyes.

* * *

Inuyasha was still seeing an image of Sesshoumaru, when he suddenly felt a breeze behind him. He didn't know what he was seeing; Miroku and Sango had determined looks in their faces, as they ran past him. _However,_ Inuyasha knew what he _wasn't_ seeing.

"Kagome!" He screamed as he ran in the direction Sango and Miroku were going. He out ran them, Inuyasha saw the white blur in front of him and he lost contact of everything, but that white and silver blur in front of him, the blur had a mix of black. Kagome's hair. He only had the thought of catching up to them, to get his Kagome back. Shard forgotten.

He ran as fast as his legs could take, suddenly the white blur was disappearing into trees, and suddenly, that was all he could see. He let himself slow when he felt the trees were laughing at him. Laughing at him for he was only half the man he was supposed to be. He was supposed to keep his promise, to protect her. He had to face the painful and obvious fact that, he failed.

The trees were still laughing because he was half the demon he was supposed to be, his strength only half way up compared to his half-brother. His whole life was filled with halves. Only Kagome made him feel whole. He can't imagine his life half complete because she wasn't there anymore.

"Inuyasha, why did you stop?" Miroku asked as he saw his friend, who was just looking ahead, immobile.

"Leave me the alone, damn you!" He wasn't talking to Miroku; he was talking to the still laughing trees. Mocking him, making him feel small all over again. The last thing he felt was Miroku's footsteps, walking away from him. As soon as Miroku was far from hearing range, Inuyasha felt his knees give in to dirt and on bended knees he did the only thing he capable of.

He wept.

* * *

Sesshoumaru felt proud of his handy work. He successfully attained his half-brother's wench, without complications, all without breaking a sweat.

As he grabbed her and ran, he felt guilty for stealing something that would never belong to him, he felt like a coward because of running from the scene. He only did that so he didn't have to shed Inuyasha's blood once more to get what he wanted. That didn't work so well with the Tetsusaiga. He gave up on it, ages ago. His arm was now fully grown and he had no intentions of losing it again.

When he felt Inuyasha close to catching up on them he ran faster. His half-brother would never catch up, no matter what he tried.

They neared his estate and he knew that Inuyasha would never understand the power his little miko had. He was too busy using her as his personal shard detector.

_'The wench knew that, hell if Jakken knew, she certainly would have known too. She is only being used for that purpose, so why does she put up with the idiot' _

He watched his brother fall under Naraku's spell in hopes to turn the priestess, Kikyo, against Inuyasha, and he to her. The fool didn't see it coming, Inuyasha fell for it. And where did it get him?

Stuck to a worthless tree for fifty long years, that's where.

Idiot.

Sesshoumaru saw many things in his long life. He saw the rise and fall of evil. He saw his father's whores, his mother was a stuck up bitch who didn't care for anything. '_Father only wanted her for an heir. After mother had given birth, father left her and took me as his heir.'_ Sesshoumaru saw his father fall in love with a pathetic human, he saw her give birth to his half-brother, Inuyasha, and thus the loathing begun.

He hated the pathetic look in his father's eyes each time the weak human would pass by. He hated that look for he never gave that to anyone, not even him. His father was a fool. And Inuyasha was proving that all too well. His father was strong, yes, but he had a weakness, and that weakness was love. Sesshoumaru couldn't imagine himself falling under love's spell. Love had a power to weaken even the strongest, to bring down strong barriers in minds and hearts, and Sesshoumaru would never allow himself to fall under a foolish spell.

Sesshoumaru wondered how it felt to love and suddenly he felt curious, but he would never go as far as falling in love to find out. He was going to take a different path from his father and Inuyasha. He wouldn't love, couldn't.

Love was the reason Inuyasha got bound to the tree all these years, it was the same reason why his father's barriers went down. He watched many human wars in his long life, some of them over land, some over wealth and power, but most of them fighting over something foolish, a woman. Fighting for her love and respect. How pathetic.

His thoughts were disturbed by the awkward noises the human was making. He dared look down at her angelic face. Her eyes were fully closed, her hair flying wildly across her face, and her luscious pink mouth slightly parted.

He could feel her heart slowly thumping in her chest; he could hear her even breathing through the wind. She was asleep and snoring. Sesshoumaru hid his chuckle as he neared his estate.

Humans were interesting creatures. Inuyasha's mother proved that

_**Flashback**_

_His small feet made small tip tap noises in the marble floor of the long hallway. The wide windows were letting the long fingers of the moon slip in. He liked the dark, it was fun to hide and watch people. His thoughts interrupted with the little Tip tap his little feet made. He ran across the hallway looking down at the shiny marble. Suddenly his tip-tapping was interrupted by the smell of cherry blossoms, he followed the scent wanting to find out what made it. _

_He took lefts and right's until the scent got stronger calling him, dragging him in an unfamiliar territory of his mind. _

_His innocence. _

_The scent led to a wide door leading to his father's room. He wasn't supposed to go inside papa's room, but the scent told him otherwise. _

_He slowly opened the door with his little clawed hands. The door made a small squeak and he dared to peak inside. _

_The sight alone made his little jaw drop. There on his father's favorite chair was a woman, her long dark hair spilling around the chair, cradling a book in her lap. _

_When the woman heard the squeak the door made. She looked towards his direction. Their eyes held for a second. She closed her book and got up from the chair. He got to see her beautiful pink and white kimono. The dimmed lamp made her skin glow, giving her an angelic look. _

_She motioned for him to come closer. He did as she asked. For that moment he would have done anything. Her scent was so welcoming. The cherry blossoms hit his nose like no other. _

_"What are you doing in this room? A human is not allowed here!" He lost the feeling of innocence, when he noticed that she was just human. _

_"It matters not." Her voice was calm, he didn't smell fear on her. He hated the smile on her face. She was unafraid of him, how could a lowly human not be afraid of a youkai like him? _

_"Why do you not fear me!" For a small creature such as himself, he already had the baritone voice like his father. _

_"Would you want me to read to you?" She ignored him. How dare she? She will surely die. _

_He took his little claws that glowed light green and waved it in her face. She was still smiling at him. _

_She carried him to the chair and cradled him in her lap. His claws that were still glowing and he slashed her shoulder. The poison slowly eating at her kimono, she looked down at her shoulder and slowly tore the tattered part off. Decreasing the speed of the poison. She looked up at him and smiled. _

_Sesshoumaru hated this, he hated her for being unafraid of him. This lowly human deserved to die. Why doesn't she fear me? He was confused, his head ached. He needed to know, why! _

_He did the only thing he could do when he was confused and couldn't find answers. _

_He cried. _

_Instantly the smile she had was replaced by a slight frown. She cradled him in his lap and rocked him until he was calm. _

_The confused feeling was long gone, the moment he was being rocked; it was replaced by the unfamiliar feeling of being cared for and affection. In this human's arms he felt peaceful and content. This human was interesting. She had courage and enough guts, normal humans would normally scream, run, and hide, in that order, from the mere sight of him. This human was interesting, very interesting indeed. _

_His thoughts were carefully drifting into nothing as he slowly closed his eyes and slept in her loving arms. _

_**End Flashback **_

Sesshoumaru remembered that thought from the face of the human he carried in his arms. Humans were interesting, interesting indeed.

* * *

A/N:

Thanks for all the reviews. The flashback was a mess, forgive me! This story used to be a complete mess, now I re did it with a different thought behind…Hopefully it's good enough…Sorry for making Inuyasha cry!

All death threats, flames, and hate mails are accepted. -

I really have no idea what was Inuyasha's mom's name. If anyone knows, do tell…

* * *

****

**_Sesshoumaru's last thought: _**

'Snoring!'

* * *

:Disclaimer: 

The characters of Inuyasha do not belong to me. I claim no rights to any, those rights rightfully belong to _Rumiko Takahashi. _This is a mere fan fiction to show my passion for the anime/manga series created by the talented _Rumiko Takahashi. _

Mys C -


	2. Reasons

.: To be Love :.

:By:

Mys C

A/N

Yay! Chapter 2 is up…Tell me what you think. Ohk?

Disclaimer

I own nothing…( Not even an Inuyasha plushy…( sigh

Short Chapter Summary

Sesshoumaru explains why he abducted Kagome, and Kagome gets to see what's wrong with Rin.

* * *

Chapter 2…Reasons

_She continued to stare in those deep golden eyes. They were so cold, so empty. If she stared in it longer, she might feel empty herself. Like everything about him, his eyes held a secret that wouldn't reveal itself. She continued to stare at him. His long silvery-white hair was flowing around him, as he stood to stare into the setting sun. She followed the direction of his gaze, and was awed instantly. _

_There weren't any sunsets like this in her time. There were clouds that contrasted against the sun, giving them a light pink and yellow-orange glow. She watched it set completely and turned her gaze back to the large demon, now sitting next to her. His right elbow was resting on his knee. He looked so calm and serene, so at peace with his surrounding. For a second, Kagome didn't want to bother him because for the first time, she saw warmth in his eyes. As if the sunset made it that way. _

_Feeling the weight of her stare, he turned his gaze to her. Their eyes held for a second, before he stood and walked away from her. He slowly disappeared into the trees. She felt fear instantly wrap around her. She suddenly felt so alone. _

_She **was** alone. _

_She ran after him, she searched for him, screamed his name over and over, but no one answered. All she heard was the echo of her own voice. She didn't want to be alone anymore, she wanted to have someone there, anyone. Kagome failed to find him, she found herself in the middle of the forest surrounded by trees and darkness. _

_When she felt tears well up in her eye, she tried to stop them from falling, but it was too late. The tears where running down her cheek. Suddenly, he reappeared, in front of her. Half smiling, half crying, she ran to him and buried her face in his chest. Her hands were covering her face and his arms went around her small waist. He stroked her hair trying to stop her from crying. _

_She was relieved that she wasn't really alone. When she finally calmed down, he released her and he lifted her chin to lock their gazes again. Her face was tear-streaked and her nose a bit red, but still so beautiful. Her lips were in a pout and red. She darted her tongue out to lick her suddenly dried lips. A small growl came from him as his lips slowly landed on hers. _

_The kiss was slow and gentle. She didn't have time to react to his actions because he quickly pulled away. "I apologize, I should not have acted the way I have." He said with a low and quiet voice. He turned his back and walked away from her. _

_"Sesshoumaru-sama?" He halted at the sound of pleading in her voice. "Please don't leave me." She walked up to him and looked in his golden eyes. Those eyes made her knees weak. _

_He started to walk away again and said "I would never leave you, come." She walked beside him, she tried to grab his hand, but there was no hand to grab. There wasn't anyone next to her at all. She felt the familiar feeling of fear, engulfing her, suffocating her. "Sesshoumaru! Please don't leave me, all alone." The last words were more of a whisper. "Sesshoumaru?" She said his name one last time before her tears were spilt. She didn't make effort to control them. She felt betrayed and most of all, she felt so alone. _

_She still is, and always will be. _

* * *

Sesshoumaru heard the human moan. She was probably dreaming of his idiotic half-brother. He stood up and stood next to the bed she occupied. His bed. She was in her bizarre white and green clothing. He had never seen anything as indecent as that. Her midnight black hair was spilled around his silky black pillow. Her eyes closed, lips slightly parted, he wondered what she was dreaming of, or who. When she said his name, it answered his questions. He didn't know if she was, but if she said his name that would mean she was. 

_'Probably a nightmare, if she was dreaming of this Sesshoumaru she is bound to have one.' _He almost chuckled, but her soft voice stopped him. "Please don't leave me." She said with a whimper. Sesshoumaru wondered if she was really dreaming, but he would do as she said. He would stay there until she wakes.

The girl was tossing and turning in her sleep. Suddenly he smelled the faint smell of tears. He cringed his delicate nose at the smell, he hated it, with a passion. He looked down at her now tear-streaked face. She was whimpering and making odd noises. The girl was positively having a nightmare.

"Sesshoumaru! Please don't leave me, all alone." The last words were said below a whisper. He didn't know what to do, for the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do. Should he wake her? Should he leave her be? He was just clueless. Odd, he was never caught off guard before. So why now? And why this human? His eyebrows were arched when she said his name one last time; it came out more of a question. Then she stopped whimpering and crying and turned to her side, with her back to him.

The human continued to doze. She was still turning in her sleep. Sesshoumaru took a chair and sat on the side of the bed. He would stay there until she opened her eyes and see him. Sesshoumaru thought what the girls reactions would be once she wakes, and finds herself no longer in his half-brothers care. He would stay, just to see the look in her face once she sees Sesshoumaru sitting next to her. He smiled at the thought.

_'Once she wakes, I would explain everything to her. She doesn't know why she was abducted in the first place. She doesn't know what she really has. Explaining this to the human would be very difficult, but she would not refuse. First would come fear, then questioning, then denial, then frustration, then anger, then finally, the feeling of hope slipping away.' _He knew all the signs of human emotions. He would be more than prepared for this human's reactions towards the truth.

As he sat and continued to stare at the human, he was thinking of what Inuyasha was going to do about this delicate situation. He would not allow his pathetic half-brother to distract the miko, in any way, emotionally or physically. He would have none of that. There was too much at risk.

He crossed his arms across his chest and waited. It would be a long wait before the miko would wake. This human, named Kagome, was beyond exhaustion, she was deep in fatigue. She needs a long, peaceful rest and it would be a long wait, indeed.

* * *

Kagome tried to blink the sun away. It was bringing in unwanted disturbance. She tried to grasp the last ounce of sleepiness and hold it until the sun went away. She didn't want to go to school today, why couldn't mama close her windows. 

"Five more minutes, mama."

Was five minutes too much to ask for? "I don't think I look anything like your human mother." The voice made her shot out of bed. She wasn't in her time nor in her pink bed. The last thing she remembered was…

_'Falling asleep in his arms…Agh! He kidnapped me; I must be at his…bed. Don't panic, the stupid hentai dog will pay!' _She took around her surroundings. The ground was cold because of the shiny marble underneath her feet; it was a shiny black with pretty white swirls on it. It was so shiny; she could swear one could see one's reflection if one would look close enough. There were two large windows facing the large bed behind her, and a large door in between the windows that lead to an enclosed balcony. The windows were draped with silky black curtains, which were currently pulled up to let the sun's fingers slip in.

She looked behind her, it was a bed, a very very large bed. The headboard was dark wood with carefully defined images and patterns. It was, just like the rest of the large room, covered with black silk. She didn't expect anything less for the great Western Lord. The pillows were covered with them as well. She looked everywhere around the room except for the thing sitting on the side of the bed, with his arms crossed against his chest. His wide muscular chest…She stopped before her thoughts got out of control.

"Oh my God."

"No, that isn't me either. Care to try again?" He said in a sarcastic voice. Kagome never knew the demon lord could make enough room for humor.

"What the hell am I doing here!"

"You never questioned or protested when I carried you in my arms and let you rest. Why so?"

"Because then I didn't have energy to argue, but now I think I'm fully charged. Why don't you start by telling me why you 'held me in your and let me sleep'?" Using his words against him wasn't a really smart idea.

"I held you in my arms and let you sleep because you needed rest."

"I never knew the great Western Lord gave a shit about anyone. Oh, I'm touched." To emphasize, she put her hands to her heart. She said in her sarcastic voice and she instantly regretted it.

With an inhuman speed, he had her against the wall, with his hand around her throat. His eyes were icy cold. A deadly growl escaped his throat, and she was immediately frightened. She was chocking, gasping for air.

"You will not make fun of this Sesshoumaru when you are in my home. Seize you talking and listen to every word I will say and I do _not_ want to hear anything from you before I finish. When I release you, all you will do is listen. Understood?" His voice was calm and there was a smirk in his face when she nodded.

He slowly took his hand away from his throat. She coughed and heaved for air, but she was silent nonetheless. Kagome didn't dare protest, not now when there was a powerful dog demon threatening her.

"I took you for one reason, and that is your services," _'Abducted was more I like it'_ but she didn't dare speak her thoughts. "I need you to heal my keep. She has been abducted by Naraku, weeks before he disappeared. When he was in hiding I took that opportunity to attain her. The moment I saw her, I knew she was…changed. She has been acting very different. She was always joyous and active, now she is solemn and quiet. He's done something with her and I want that to know what, but I do know it has something to do with the useless shard he embedded in her back. He left her with a disgusting scar on her back. Now I need you to find out what's wrong with her, and fix her. Do I make myself clear? I would not allow her to die, because she is…" There was discomfort he was feeling in telling her this. "…important."

She didn't know if she could talk now, but she wouldn't take that risk. "Well? Can you not heal her? Answer." His eyes narrowed to slits when he saw her fidgeting.

"Umm, you see. I don't have healing abilities all I can do is purify arrows and umm yea. I can't heal her." He merely arched an eyebrow at her strange answer.

"You are a miko. Are you not?" She slowly nodded.

"You can purify. Can you not?" Once again she nodded.

"You are the descent of the priestess Kikyo. Are you not?" This time she didn't know what to do, but anger built up quickly at the sound of her name. She was the reason Inuyasha would never love her, the reason why the jewel shard embedded itself in her. The reason why she was here, for the stupid jewel shard. "No I'm not a descent of her. I'm just her…reincarnation. Kikyo's more powerful and much more experienced. You should have taken her instead of me."

"I would not allow some dead priestess to touch my keep. She was specific to ask for you. She says you could heal her. She says you are the only one who could." There was slight desperation in his voice, but she didn't want to acknowledge it.

"I don't know what she told you, but I can't heal her. If I can't do it, surely Kikyo can. Now bring me back to Inuyasha. I'm sorry, I can't help you. I don't have those abilities. If I did I wouldn't say no."

"Are you implying that my keep is lying? How dare you accuse her. I would not bring you back to Inuyasha until you have healed her."

"What? You can't do this! You can't keep me here."

"Watch me." A smirk grazed his mouth before he turned towards the door.

He paused when his hands were resting on the door handle. "I will return later and bring you to her, food will be sent up shortly. Don't try to escape miko; it will only make things much complicated. You will be returned to Inuyasha whence you finish your deed."

With those last words he walked out of the room and the door closed with a silent thud, followed by a series of clicking. _'Probably the locks.'_ She couldn't believe it. She was being held captive by an arrogant demon lord, expecting her to heal 'his keep'. Whoever she is, she must be hella important for him to go to such lengths to heal her.

If Naraku was behind this, it could only mean trouble. It must have something to do with his disappearance. She had to be careful; there certainly wasn't any room for anger or frustration. Clearing her mind would be the best thing to do right now. At these times she wished Miroku was here, he was almost the smart one, the strategic one. Always thinking of strategies and best ways to approach things. She let out a frustrated sigh.

She wished she was back with her friends, where she felt safe and secure. She wished she was back with Inuyasha, where she felt the safest. He was probably on his way here right now, trying to climb through Sesshoumaru's gates to get to her. She half expected him to be climbing up that balcony right now. She could almost hear him say, "Hop on wench." Or "Feh, stupid wench." Those things comforted her, but then reality set it. He wouldn't come for her today.

She was immobile for a full five minutes, when she worried. _'What if he isn't planning to get me at all? What if he found Kikyo and asked her to look for the shards for him? What if he never wanted a loud, talkative, annoying, and emotionally unstable girl traveling with him all the time? What if he prefers a quiet, powerful and matured dead woman travel with him instead?' _She stopped herself before her thoughts saddened her and made her lose the little hope she had left. It was just paranoia

Kagome walked out to the balcony she rest her hands on the marble rail. She let the wind brush her hair while she thought about what Naraku was planning, unaware how much she affected the youkai still outside the room with his back against the door.

Sesshoumaru never encountered a more stubborn human than her. She denied the fact that she could heal, just as he expected. Rin needed to be healed fast. Since the day he rescued her from Naraku she hasn't spoken much. Sometimes a simple 'Yes Sesshoumaru-sama' or 'Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama' was the best he could hear from her.

Jakken didn't seem to be any help for him. He didn't expect the human girl to survive Naraku, but Sesshoumaru knows that he did something to the girl to change her this way. Why would Naraku deliberately try to rid of the shards inside of the girl? _'Naraku, you coward, hiding behind a defenseless human girl. Hope that our paths never cross again, for if they do only one will come out with the memory.'_

Sesshoumaru still remembers the day he came to Naraku's abandoned fortress. He could just feel that Rin was there. Naraku let his barrier down, or it just disappeared because there wasn't a barrier at all, because there was nothing to hide. There was no half demon waiting for him, no miasma surrounded the area, no Kagura nor Kanna, just an unconscious human child on the floor, left to starve, maybe to death. Sesshoumaru could never forget the way the child's eyes looked when she woke.

.: **_Flashback_** :.

_He landed on the ground with a soft thump. He expected the area filled with miasma or being greeted by the wind demon, Kagura, but there was no miasma, no Kagura, just a fortress, an empty one. There was a faint smell of miasma. He could smell Naraku, but it smelt like it was weeks old. Everything smelled old and musty. He cringed his nose as the disgusting smell threatened him with unconsciousness. _

_Besides the rotting smell, he could smell something familiar. The musty smell was hiding the scent of the familiar. He tried to follow it, the smell took him to a small door, he slowly pulled it open and the sight instantly made his blood boil with anger. _

_There, on the corner was a small figure, facing down. Her short dark hair was a tousled over her head. Her face was hidden under her hair. Her orange and white kimono was tattered and there were tears and grime everywhere. He could smell blood, but he could feel that the girl was still breathing. _

_She was alive, thank Kami. He slowly approached the girl, he had to bow his head seeing as the room was small. For a second he didn't want to touch her, not because she was covered with dirt and grime, it was the thought that he might hurt her with the slightest touch. _

_Slowly, he pushed his fears aside and took the young human girl in his arms. There was dry blood at the side of her head. Her lips were bruised and she had one swollen eye. Both eyes were closed and her bangs stuck to her face because of perspiration. He brushed the hair away from her face and her eyes slowly opened. _

_Then there was a sight that Sesshoumaru would never forget. Her eyes were blank, just staring into oblivion. They were doe brown and lifeless. She wasn't blinking. Sesshoumaru continued to stare at her wondering where the sparkle in her eyes went. For a moment he thought he was staring into nothingness because of the look in her eyes. _

_"Rin? Is there something the matter?" He tried to speak above a whisper, but the still blank expression was stopping him. _

_"Kagome…She can heal…I need Kagome, please Sesshoumaru-sama…" Before tears started to fall she said her name one last time trying to grab on to Sesshoumaru even tighter. _

_"As you wish." And he walked out of the fortress, vowing he will kill Naraku for his pitiless act. He would rip him apart with his bare claws. He could sense the human's fear and sadness, not for him, but for the past events that took place when Naraku was still around. He could sense her hunger, maybe she wasn't fed properly. Suddenly he felt a powerful tug within the girls being. _

_The same powerful tug he feels when… _

_Shikon no Tama is near. 'I can feel it. It's in her.' _

_"Please don't let him take me Sesshoumaru-sama, please." Tears still ran down her cheeks as she tried to bury her small face in his chest. Then he did something he never did, to anyone. Wouldn't do to anyone else. _

_He cradled her in his arms, the same way Inuyasha's mother once had. That was his first and last experience with love. He cradled the girl until she cried herself to sleep. And when Sesshoumaru was sure that she was sleeping, he silently whispered in her ear, "I won't let him take you, ever." _

_.: **End Flashback **:. _

The girl specifically asked for, Kagome. She needs to be healed and fast. There was more behind this, than a simple jewel shard.

* * *

The first knock she answered, she was greeted by a chambermaid. She was a young youkai dressed in a simple white kimono. The youkai brought her food in a silver platter. When she looked at it, she wasn't surprised to see meat and lots of it. repared in every way she thought possible. Fried, sautéed, in broth, and many other ways she didn't care to remember, for the rumbling in her stomach ordered her to eat. Until now, she didn't notice how hungry she'd been. Traveling with Inuyasha really took a lot out of here. _'No! Stop thinking about him. It'll only make things harder. Focus on FOOD, Kagome. Just FOOD.'_

As soon as the chambermaid left, she hurried over to the table where all the food was. She tried to stuff her mouth with everything on the silver platter. And when she finished she gave a healthy burp and drank the elegant sake that was served. Sesshoumaru knew how to treat his guest, abducted or not. She tried to lick her fingers clean, but fortunately before she could make an ass out of herself, the second knock sounded.

This time it wasn't a chambermaid bringing more food; it was the Western Lord and all his beautiful masculinity. He took one look at the silver platter, with empty plates, that looked like they were licked clean and he took another look at the innocent looking human with grease and sauce all over her full pink lips. He diverted his gaze to her clothing and that didn't seem to help, as her chest heaved up and down. So hypnotic and just now he noticed, he's been far too long without a mate. _'Focus on Rin.'_ And after that the human and her diversions were forgotten.

"Clean yourself before we visit her. I want you to look presentable and…descent." Eyeing her clothes, he slowly shook his head. Then he snapped his fingers and there appeared the same chambermaid bringing in a beautiful blue and white kimono with intricate patterns. "Change into something more descent, she will help you dress."

She was assisted to be washed and changed without complain. Kagome wished that she got more of this while traveling with Inuyasha. When she got out in the hallway, she saw Sesshoumaru standing near the door ready to lead her to 'his keep', whoever she is.

She tried to follow his elegant strides, which made him look like his feet were barely touching the marble floor. They walked through the long hallway, passing numerous windows, overlooking a beautiful garden below. Then they took a right, away from the window and towards a hallway filled with doors. They stopped in front of a double door. When he opened the door she took in the pink walls and the hard wood floor and in the corner was a small bed, big enough for a child. And there was one. She was sitting on the side of her bed just staring into the wall across her.

"She's been in this state since her abduction. She only speaks to me and she won't leave this room for anything." His voice had a sad tone in it and Kagome almost thought he was feeling compassion and pity for the girl.

…The girl, this was his keep? Kagome's seen her before. She was the young human girl that travels with him. The same human who took care of Sesshoumaru's wounds when he was heavily injured. And Sesshoumaru gave the girl her life back. What was her name. _'Rin. That was it.'_ She bent down in front of the girl, so that their eyes met.

_'Her eyes, they're so…Blank, so empty.' _Kagome thought of Kohaku. He had the same eyes when he was under Naraku's spell. She felt a jewel shard and knew it came from the girl. She's been embedded with one, just like Kohaku. And Kohaku needed one to… _'Stay alive…Is Rin…dead?'_ She couldn't be, there was only one way to find out.

"Rin?"

"Yes?" She continued to stare behind Kagome where the spot on the wall was.

"Are you alright? What happened to you?"

She blinked and suddenly warmth flooded her eyes. Rin stopped staring at the empty spot behind Kagome and looked her in the eye. Her voice was so flat, so emotionless when she said, "I'll show you." She touched Kagome's shoulder and suddenly both were on the floor, very much unconscious. Sesshoumaru didn't see it coming. First Rin's eyes changed expressions for the first time, then she talks to the miko, and they're suddenly unconscious.

Before darkness completely clouded her vision, Kagome saw Sesshoumaru rush to both their sides, to break their fall.

Suddenly visions and images came rushing through her head and then darkness was all she saw. She couldn't feel anything. She didn't feel it, when Sesshoumaru laid her and the girl on the bed. She didn't hear it when Sesshoumaru called for Jakken. And she certainly didn't see the look in his eye when he calmly stroked the human girl's hair. Then the visions came back, whizzing in her head. Horrible images, of Naraku and Rin. With blood and a young girl's voice, she was screaming and then Kagome heard that sinister voice, he was laughing and he said, "Got you." The images kept coming. Blood was pounding in her ears, blinding her with pain.

Then darkness once again.

* * *

A/N:

Ohk that was a bad chapter. Things aren't clear enough. TOO MANY THOUGHTS! Anyways in the next chapter everything gets a little clearer. Like what the visions where, what the jewel shard was doing in Rin's back. And then we could take a look at Inuyasha and the rest of the crew.

Thanks soo much for the reviews…I really appreciate it!

Thanks to the following:

blu-babe

corrupted-miko

Sora's Chi Aka Kaminari

KaiWren

robin's-hope

SweetKagome89

WindmageLita

irishpride

_Thanks a bunch guys!_

* * *

**_Sesshoumaru's last thought: _**

'Weak humans.'

* * *

:Disclaimer: 

The characters of Inuyasha do not belong to me. I claim no rights to any, those rights rightfully belong to _Rumiko Takahashi. _This is a mere fan fiction to show my passion for the anime/manga series created by the talented _Rumiko Takahashi. _

Mys C -


	3. The Feeling of Uncertainty

.: To be Love :.

:By:

Mys C

A/N

LoL…It took so long to upload this because it's all tests and projects and shitty homeworks! I hate my teachers, especially you Social Studies lady! EVIL! Thanks for all the reviews! Special thanks to Miko Sorrow for giving me Inuyasha's mother's name. I appreciate it lots.

Disclaimer

Um, all I own is the lint in my pockets and then some.

Short Chapter Summary

Sesshoumaru would not let Kagome go home even after dealing with Rin. What is she to do?

* * *

Chapter 3…The feeling of uncertainty

Inuyasha stared up at the moon. Its radiant glow made his eyes appear glassy. Since the encounter with his brother earlier, he's been waiting for the moon. Just sitting, thinking, and planning. What did his brother want with Kagome? He stared down at his hand. A lone jewel shard rested at his palms. The imp threw it at his feet when Sesshoumaru left. He didn't have time to go after the stupid green imp. When Sesshoumaru took Kagome, all he could focus on was catching up to them, safely getting Kagome out of harms way, and beating the living crap out of his brother.

The opportunity would come and he couldn't wait till then. His thoughts then drifted back to Kagome. She didn't even struggle when his brother grabbed her, when he took her away from his watch, from his protection. Sesshoumaru really needed a good reason for him not be beat the living crap out of him.

_'Stupid wench, getting herself taken like that. For fucks sake, she can't even look after herself. She didn't even scream when he grabbed her.'_ Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder. Maybe she wanted to be taken. What if she wanted to get rid of him and run off with his half brother, his more powerful, more handsome, more in control, half brother. Inuyasha hated him, with a passion. He tried to take everything away from him. The Tetsusaiga was the first attempt, he failed. Now he wanted to take Kagome, **_his_** Kagome, away from him and he succeeded. He already had the lands, the power, the estate, the knowledge that he was being feared by almost everyone who heard his cold stoic voice, what more could he want.

The trees swayed, the moon continued to glow, the little insects in the grass sang and went about their short lives. It didn't help him think. None of it helped, it disturbed him if anything more.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing? Shouldn't we going after Kagome now?" The demon exterminator asked from below. Sango's voice was so determined, so focused. Inuyasha knew that Kagome and Sango were like sisters. They cared for one another. Sango had that determination, once her mind's set, it's unchangeable.

"We go to his estate. Tomorrow, at sunrise. Prepare yourselves." At this moment, his mind was set. He would go after her. He didn't really want to wait, but what's the worst that can happen. If Sesshoumaru was telling the truth, which he highly doubted, he wouldn't hurt her, Inuyasha hoped he hadn't already.

She nodded and quickly walked back to the village. Inuyasha didn't want to hurt his only friends. He didn't want to put them in danger at all. So he sat there, still pondering. And when he was sure everyone was at rest. He took off at the first opportunity, headed west, and hope with all his might not a hair on her head was harmed.

* * *

_She was cold. _

_She tried to blink, but she was being silly. She was surrounded by darkness, even if her eyes were open, she would still see darkness. She breathed darkness in, for that was all there was. Suddenly she heard it again. That sinister laugh that never left her mind. The despicable sound was over flowing with evil. She hated hearing it, it made her guts churn. She hated it when that happened. Sesshoumaru-sama said he would help her. Where is he now? She hasn't seen him, since the evil man took her. She wasn't even sure he was a man, but he looked like one. _

_There was a familiar prickling in her skin. Suddenly she was feeling warmth. The darkness was slowly fading, giving her the sight she hasn't had since…she couldn't remember how long it's been from that horrid day. When the darkness was completely gone, she was seeing a woman in front of her. Maybe she was just an illusion. But it couldn't be one. She was talking to her wasn't she? No sound reached her small ears, just the quickening beat of her pulse against her ears. _

_Then the sounds came all together, and she was happy that she could hear. It was deafening, but she was hearing none the less. The sounds were still too loud to understand. She hadn't had her hearing in what seemed like weeks. Then suddenly the woman said, "What happened to you?" and immediately her body knew how to respond. Her vision became clear all together and all sounds became clearer. _

_Her hearing was back and she was cold no more, she wanted to cry and jump for joy, but her body seemed to have a mind of its own. _

_Instead of jumping for joy, she turned her head to the woman, and said "I'll show you." Was that her voice? She didn't even recognize it anymore. She didn't even know what she was to show the woman. Suddenly her arm reached out to touch her shoulder. She couldn't control herself, what was she doing? Was she even herself? Then her sight, her hearing, and her warmth were taken from her. Darkness surrounded her once again. _

_She was back at her current location. This darkness. So empty and quiet. There wasn't any sound, any voice, no sinister laugh, just silence. It was deafening. Her heart made a tattoo against her chest. The unwanted feeling of fear, surrounded her once again. _

_Something was different, she could feel it. Then suddenly the images came back those horrific images that came to her every now and then. She tried to beg them away, but she couldn't hear herself. She tried to close her eyes, but found them closed and the images were still there. She gulped, and tried to face the inevitable. _

_The images still came, she knew them. Each one, she remembered them. Not that, she didn't try to forget, she had no choice, but to remember. First the laugh. Then her experiences came. The man dragged her by the hair until she screamed or until he's taken her hair and pulled it from her head. She tried to shut her eyes, but she got tired of trying. Then another image came, he was still laughing. As he plunged her head into icy cold water and back out again. _

_The feeling of hope was dragged out when she saw her small head disappear into the small jug. She could still feel the iciness against her skin, and the feeling of gaining breath, only to loose it again. _

_The other images where coming faster, clearer, louder. Making her feel she was back at that small room to be tortured and have a brush with death. _

_Loud whip cracking was bouncing in her head. The image of being bound and whipped by the cruel man was too much for her to take. She wept as her body shook with both fear and anger. The two feelings made her shake harder. The images were slowly fading, but she was still in tears. She wouldn't stop them, this time, she couldn't. _

_She always thought that crying made the fear go away, she thought it made the heavy weight on her small shoulders ease. But it didn't. It was increased, tenfold. Her breath was labored, she was wheezing. Then she heard small sounds of crying and sobbing. There was dim light shining down on a spot. It was illuminating the same woman she saw, when she suddenly got her sight and hearing back. _

_She was sad. _

_The woman was crying and she needed comfort as badly as she did. Rin walked up to the woman and hugged her, and buried her face in her chest. They eased each others fear. It helped. Rin never felt this way, not with her own birth mother and never with Sesshoumaru-sama. This woman made her feel truly safe. _

* * *

Kagome was slowly regaining consciousness. She was cold, there was a blanket around her, but she was shivering to the bone. It was those disturbing images, those horrible, cruel, and evil images that made her shiver. The cold was trying to suffocate her. No, not the cold, but the fear and the knowledge that such hatred and evil existed, made her shiver.

It was dark and she was back in 'his' room. How long has she been out and where was the girl? She needed help. '_Specifically mine'._ The feeling of anger and hate bubbled inside her. Naraku was even more heartless than she originally thought he was.

"Are you well?" Kagome's skin jumped when she heard his toneless voice. She stood and looked toward the door. There he was leaning at the doorframe. With his arms crossed against his chest, his face remained expressionless. "Answer." His voice was flat and lifeless, yet it demanded with a strong masculine tone. Sesshoumaru was happy that he shocked her; the girl's expressions were just priceless.

"I'm fine. Where's Rin? Is she ok?" She tried to walk to him, but found her knees were still weak.

"She is resting."

"May I see her?"

"No. She needs her rest. Leave her be."

"But the jewel shard needs to be purified as soon as possible" There was desperation in her voice. He didn't seem to notice. And in mere seconds, he was holding her neck down to the large bed.

"You will not touch her. You nearly caused her death when you last did. You will not touch her unless she has woken. Do you understand?" He loosened his grip for her to respond.

"It needs to be purified or else the evil will grow. It will be her life in the risk if it isn't purified now. Please, if you really care about her, you will let me purify her now."

Her voice was still determined and strong, but he couldn't help notice the fear that still surrounded her. She was afraid and determined. There was a battle going on in him, but no expression showed a hint of it. The battle of decision, if he were to let the miko touch her, Rin might never wake, if he doesn't, the risk of her death is still in the line. He didn't know whether this was part of Naraku's little scheme, but he would not take the risk.

His grip tightened on her neck. He could easily break her pitiful life with a flick of a wrist, but he wouldn't. He would never kill without reason, those days were over. He tightened his grip some more, just to hear her breath rasp just a little bit, until he fully let go. She rolled to the side and grabbed her neck and heaved for air.

"If you fail, I will have you blood on my claws." Without a due he walked out of the room, without a sound.

After seconds of deep breathing, she stood and walked out of the door. She was stripped of little confidence she had left.

* * *

He left the room with boiling blood. How dare the weak human try to change his decision. It was hard enough to control his inner beast, to tell it to stop killing for no logical reason. He remembered when he was young, when his inner beast was his true form. He would find an idiotic human wondering around his grounds and slaughtered him, right there, on the cold forest ground. The human's blood would be around his fur, his claws, and his fangs. It was just pure excitement when blood would be shed and splattered.

Now, he always tries to control it, to teach it the terms of calm and patience. At his age, he could never fully control it. There would be times at night, where he would crave for bloodshed. It rarely happened, but when it did, control was something he wished for, ached for.

This human, made his blood boil like no other. Not with anger and hate, but with excitement. The only time he felt that way, was through bloodshed. The human dare challenge him.

Him and his beast.

When he stood inside, waiting for her to wake, his beast asked to be let loose to taste the human's blood against his lips. Her flesh dug deep in his claws. He disgusted himself.

He couldn't imagine the human dead, by him nonetheless. This Sesshoumaru respected her. She wasn't as weak as she looked. And looks can be deceiving. When he felt her full power, he was surprised. He didn't know silly humans could hold such an amount of power as she does. She tried to protect Inuyasha when he was in his monthly human state.

Stupid fool, hiding behind a human's skirt.

An indecent skirt none the less.

He heard the small noises she made, behind him. She was following him. '_Does she think I would take her to Rin?'_ Stupid human. Trusting their weak instincts. Worthless things they were, the human instinct proves to be the weakest of all.

So now he has to take her to the child? He wasn't anyone's guide. He quickened his pace and took many turns, until he couldn't hear her footsteps behind him.

He opened a door to a different room. The thought of the girl being lost in his estate. He would find her at dawn sleeping in the hallway, cold and hungry. Humans and their pathetic needs.

* * *

_'WTF!'_ Kagome could not accept the fact that Sesshoumaru ditched her. Wasn't he supposed to take her to Rin? If he isn't, then she would find her way to her, by herself, in this huge excuse for an estate. All she remembered was the double doors that opened up to be her room. And that simply did not help.

She recognized little, the doors all looked the same. Taking a turn, she ended up in a hallway with a row filled with doors, there didn't seem like an end. She saw a double door to her right. If she went in and it wasn't Rin's room and it happened to have the elusive ice king in it. She would simply die, but she was willing to take that risk.

When she walked into the room, she was certain it was Rin's. There was the small bed and colorful walls. The bed was empty. No Rin, no anyone. She was instantly saddened that she did not find the child, but slightly relieved that it did not contain the ice king either. '_Was she brought back to her room, like me?'_ The thought sent shivers through her. Sesshoumaru couldn't have possibly carried her to her room. Could he? A quick image of Sesshoumaru acting like a warm hearted gentleman…err demon, was too much for her imagination. She quickly focused on the task at hand.

She looked around the room. There wasn't much, but the bed, a small fireplace, and a lone chair. Beside the bed was a small window. It let the moon's slanted fingers slip in, giving the room a grim look. It was giving her chills, she was to turn around and get out of the small room, but a muffled sound stopped her.

"Rin?" She tried to see if she was there. She felt the hair on the back of her neck, prickle. A desperate sob came from a corner, where the moon's unwanted fingers couldn't reach.

There was a small shadowed figure sitting, with its head tucked in her knees. It was definitely Rin. A sniffle came from her this time. Kagome slowly approached the child.

Kagome knelt next to her and took Rin's small form into her arms and cradled the girl until her breathing was even. Kagome knew she was still awake.

"He wouldn't let me sleep. He kept my eyes open and if I closed them he would hit me." Rin's voice was so flat, it reminded Kagome of Sesshoumaru. If Rin had golden eyes and silvery white hair, she wouldn't be mistaken as his daughter.

"Who? Who did this to you? Naraku?" At the sound of his name the child let loose a new batch of warm tears. That could only mean a yes. Naraku is an evil fool, who would dare hurt an innocent child such as Rin.

"Did you see them?" Kagome knew what she was talking about, those horrible images that still shook her composure. Kagome gave a slow nod knowing that Rin felt it.

"Are all those…real?" Kagome didn't want to ask her, knowing that reminding her would traumatize the child.

"All of them, no illusions, all real." The child said it with a voice one would normally use in a normal conversation about one's average day. The child answered as if she didn't go through hell and back again.

"What did he plan to do?"

"I don't know, I always thought he hated human children. I always thought he hate me. Maybe that was why he did those things." Kagome couldn't help the lone tear that traveled down her cheek. The child knew so much, yet so little.

"Well, you safe now. Everything will be alright."

"Nothing will be alright. He still lives, he's still out there."

"I won't let him get you, I promise." She stroked the child's hair for support.

"Sesshoumaru said so too, yet the evil man still took me."

Kagome didn't know what to say. Sesshoumaru made a promise to Rin. Maybe not in the exact words, but it was still a promise, a broken one at that. Rin would never be the same. Kagome remembered what she was here for.

"Rin? Did he put a jewel shard in you?"

"Yes. It hurt when he put it. I don't know what for. I think he never took it out. Sometimes it hurts when I see…when I see them." Kagome knew she spoke of the events that took place within Naraku's fortress.

"We need to get it out, so everything will be ok."

"Will it hurt?"

"Not a bit." Kagome hugged the girl for more comfort. Rin slowly nodded for her permission.

Kagome could feel the shard beat slowly on her left shoulder. She lowered the girl's kimono to look at her shoulder. There was a scar on her back, similar to Sango's. Kagome placed both hands on Rin's back, letting them do the work. There was a dim pink glow that illuminated from her hands when she touched her back. The shard was being purified within the girl, slowly coming out.

Then with a little more force, the dim glow turned into a full blast of pink light, sending her and the child on opposite walls. Rin no longer reeked with evil. Before the child passed out with the full blast, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at her savior, "Thank You."

"You have nothing to be welcome for, wench" Sesshoumaru walked in from the shadows.

"What have you done to her?" His eyes were lessened to slits as he eyed Rin's slumping body and back to her.

"I purified the shard." She showed him her palm that now held the single jewel shard. It was still glowing from the purification. It took most of the strength out of her. The shard had so much evil put into it. This must have been a part of Naraku plan, whatever it is, it doesn't make sense.

"Leave her to me. You need not touch her." He was slowly walking to the girl.

Kagome didn't see the rest of it. She didn't want to further anger the ice king. Once she got out the door, she forgot where she was supposed to go. From the moment she woke, she was in his room, and the only rooms she's been in were Rin's and his.

"Come." When she just stood there, immobile from her recent position, he turned his head to her and gave her the 'you will follow or perish' look. She had no choice but to follow.

When they arrived back in his chamber, she simply just stood at the doorway. _'What's he doing? I'm not sleeping here, with him!'_

"Uhm, Sesshoumaru?" When he turned her way, there was that stoic look on his face, that look that could kill. She asked anyway.

"What is it wench?" The human reeked of fear, she was fidgeting. Her eyes looked at everything, but his. She was afraid of him, yet she tried to fight her vulnerability. Interesting, her lips quivered a little when she slowly spoke his name. The way it rolled off her tongue made him…

What was wrong with him? Wanting a human, a weak, pathetic, unimportant, human, was very wrong for a youkai as powerful as him. He never in his long life ever developed any feelings for anyone, not his father, not his pathetic mother, not even Rin and certainly not Jakken.

Something was behind this. Emotions rarely crossed him and this one was affecting him, deeply. Someone dared fool with this Sesshoumaru's emotions. He did not like this. He did not like this one bit. It was a new experience for him. There was a feeling of guilt, lust, envy, jealousy. The uncertainty within the feelings made him feel somewhat lost.

"Can I go home now? I did what I was supposed to do." Kagome didn't want to be around him. He made him feel insecure, lost, and most definitely uncertain of her emotions.

"No. You may not."

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" She sounded annoyed. He wanted to laugh, but he didn't want to risk it.

"You will sleep on the floor. If I let you sleep in a different room, I can assure you, you will try to escape. But you will not succeed wench."

Kagome wasn't affected by his words. She didn't let herself be affected by it. Then why did tears sting her eyes. Was it the thought that she might never see Inuyasha again? Or her friends? Or her family?

She choked the tears down and laid down on the cold hard floor next to the bed. He was already in the bed, probably fast asleep. She, on the other hand, could not. She cried until she was fast asleep with her tear streaked face. This was certainly hell and she would survive and live to tell the tale.

* * *

The girl was crying. He could not sleep because of it. The smell stuck to her even after she was fast asleep. The instant the smell hit his sensitive nose; he felt nauseated and closed his eyes, trying to forget the smell. After a complete hour, the smell was gone, but there was a small sound that shattered his thoughts. The sound of teeth chattering together.

The girl was now shivering. Stupid humans and their pathetic needs. She now needed warmth. With a sigh he got up and carried the girl in his bed and put a large blanket on her. The girls shivering now stopped and she was now dozing silently. He didn't mind sleeping with the stupid human, if she was silent and would not bother his own sleep, everything would be fine.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, only to have him open it again. There was something touching his tail. No one touched it and lived.

He turned his head slightly to look at what bothered him. And he wasn't at least shocked to find the girl's arms around it, hugging it as if her life depended on it. She buried her face in it. It gave Sesshoumaru a slight shiver of delight run down his back. Only he touched his tail and having others touch it was a death wish. Yet this mere human, touched it and gave him the slight feel of pleasure.

Pleasure? What was he thinking? The miko ran her palm up the base and a low growl came from Sesshoumaru. She needed to stop this, now, before things got worst.

When he was about to slowly detach the girls arms away from it, she quickly wrapped her arms around his chest, her face now buried in his back. Her hands made it through his kimono, touching his chest. The sudden contact made his inner demon scream with joy. _'Take her now. It is she who asks for it. She gives herself to us willingly, take her now.' _Nay, he would listen to this foul beast inside of him.

This Sesshoumaru would never touch a pathetic human. Humans were something he hated, he despised. He took the girls arms from his chest and quickly left the bed before she could do anything else.

This human was driving him mad. He thought smelled something, something familiar, but it was gone the moment he could think clearly.

Then it came back. Instantly he knew who it belonged to.

Inuyasha…

* * *

Mwuahahaha…Cliffhangers are awesome! Ohk first of all, Naraku's plan will really alter Sesshoumaru's thoughts about humans. It won't be reveled any time soon. This chapter took so long to make because of writers block, but at least I finished. Ohk…

Thanks sooo much for all the reviews…

**Miko Sorrow: **Thanks! I never knew that was her name, till now!

**robin's hope: **Rin gets better, Kagome does help, and Sesshoumaru won't ever give her space…Naraku will come out of hiding soon, but I'm not so sure. And profanity is ok because Naraku is an evil bastard. The plot gets thicker soon. I hope! Crosses Fingers

**jessica:** Nope. I haven't written any other Sesshy and Kagome fics, besides this one. This is my first. But I think I've read that fic, I just don't remember it either. All I can advice with a Sesshy and Kagome fic is that they suddenly come across each other after one gets injured. That's a common way to start a Kagome and Sesshy fic, sometimes Kagome finds Inuyasha and Kikyo together and runs off, and meets up with Sesshy. But I advice to spread out your imagination and think of more original ways, you'll never know if people might like it, but there is no other way to find out. Hope that helped.

And more thanks to:

lyn

angel-demoness7

Demonic-One

Psychotica Bunny

Frozen Perfection

Sora's Chi Aka Kaminari :)

I appreciate it!

See you all next chapter…

* * *

**_Kagome's Last Thought: _**

'Where the hell are you Inuyasha!'

* * *

:Disclaimer: 

The characters of Inuyasha do not belong to me. I claim no rights to any, those rights rightfully belong to _Rumiko Takahashi. _This is a mere fan fiction to show my passion for the anime/manga series created by the talented _Rumiko Takahashi. _

Mys C -


	4. Pleasures of the Flesh

.: To be Loved :.

:By:

Mys C

A/N 

Awww. Thanks to all the reviewers! You just made my week. I only update this story every week or maybe twice a week if there isn't much school work. Ohk, for this chapter I think there'll be more explanations. Hopefully it doesn't turn into a bore. I never thought this story would go this far. I thought that this story ends at the last chapter. I'm so happy that you people are interested. Sorry it took so long, it's final exams week.As for the typo's, sorry, I'm only human. :)

Disclaimer

I don't own shi-crap…

Short Chapter Summary

Rules need to be set. What does Kagome do when Sesshoumaru takes things a little too far?

* * *

Chapter 4…Pleasures of the Flesh

Her shoulder was on fire. The burning was getting more intense with each breath she took. Rin was confused, as she lay there, she thought about the delicate situation slowly folding in front of her. _'Lady Kagome said that she would help Rin, but she made the pain worse. Sesshoumaru-sama said he would help Rin, but he did not come in time to stop the beatings. They lied, they lied to Rin.'_ The burning did not ease, each time she would think about either of them it increased, tenfold. But the images never came and for that, Rin was thankful.

If not for that horrible night, everything would not be the way it is. She remembered and that was what terrified her. Rin wanted to forget about everything, but the memory would not pass. Every time she pushed it away it would push back, swiftly reminding her of the evil man. This time, the memory came as swift and as harsh as before.

Rin remembered, it was just like an ordinary night. The stars twinkled bright, the crickets in the grass sang, and there was a cool breeze around. She was starving and remembered what Sesshoumaru-sama always said, "You must fend for yourself." So she did as he said. Rin looked for a village where there was a small field. Before she could even pluck something from the ground she was heaved on to a feathery thing and being led away from the small vegetable patch.

Fear quickly wrapped around her like a thick blanket. Suffocating, frightening. She dared look at the lady next to her. Rin did not notice her until she turned. The lady was pale. Her bangs danced with the wind and her kimono ruffled as the wind grew more brutal around them. Suddenly it hit her, Rin knew this woman. Sesshoumaru-sama often fought with this woman. Was she even human?

"Where are you taking me?" Rin promised herself she would not cry, she would not lose what little strength she had left. She couldn't, not now. Sesshoumaru-sama always said, "Fear is naught but an obstacle, a diversion, you need to see through it and think." And that is exactly what Rin was going to do, think.

"Silence, I'm only doing as I'm told." The woman's voice was a bit shaky as if she was afraid of something. Rin didn't want to find out what that something was.

"Sesshoumaru-sama will come for me, and when he does, hope that he takes pity on you."

With a smirk on her face, Kagura smiled at the child's innocence. She did not seem to know that Sesshoumaru does not have mercy and even if he had, there would be no one to show it to. Because once he finds the child, Naraku is long gone. What Kagura didn't understand, was why this task? What is he to gain with fooling with the Lord of the Western Lands? Obviously there was more to this than simply fooling with Sesshoumaru. For the rest of the trip, the child was awfully quite, Kagura wanted the child kicking and screaming so that she could have a reason to hit her.

But Naraku said there would be no bodily harm done to the girl unless he inflicts it.

When they arrived in Naraku's fortress the girl started to show signs of fear. She was perspiring, she fidgeted, and everything about her screamed paranoid. Kagura's lips curved when the child started shivering.

Naraku was standing proud near the large doors. An evil smirk on his face served as his trademark.

Rin was instantly frightened at the sight of him. There was something about the man that made her spine shiver involuntarily. Suddenly things were happening too fast. One minute she was being dragged by the elbow towards a small room. The next thing she knew her shoulder burned and something inside her was building. Rin didn't even remember when her kimono was being slipped off to expose one soft shoulder.

She certainly didn't remember it when Naraku laughed and plunged in the shikon shard into her shoulder. Rin, however, remembered the pain and the loud shriek she gave when the shard completely disappeared in her shoulder. After that, she fainted falling lifelessly to the floor. Naraku accomplished all that, without saying a word or breaking a sweat.

Rin didn't want to get up, the memory of fainting and having no one there to break the fall was too much. Sometimes, when she was alone in that small room Naraku put her in, she wondered if Sesshoumaru-sama was ever going to save her.

On that day Sesshoumaru came for her, Rin wanted to run in his arms and weep until she cries herself to sleep, but she couldn't. She had no control what so ever. No control over her body nor her voice.

_'Kagome…She can heal…I need Kagome, please Sesshoumaru-sama…' _

Her own voice echoed in her head, was that even hers? Rin didn't even know Lady Kagome could heal her. Rin was trapped inside herself, having little or barely any control over her own actions. Something inside her made herself weak, making her unable to take control.

_'Please don't let him take me Sesshoumaru-sama, please…'_

She never wanted to say that, but she felt it, deep down she wanted to be the weak, cowardice girl she really was. Whatever was controlling her, it had full control and there didn't seem to be a way to stop it.

* * *

As Inuyasha neared Sesshoumaru's estate, he sensed a barrier. With a slice from the Tetsusaiga, he broke through it easy. New scents flashed through him quickly as the barrier disappeared. He wasn't surprised to smell Kagome's scent, but he was thankful that there wasn't any scent of her blood.

Before he could even bolt through the large doors, they were immediately opened. Yet again, he wasn't surprised to find Sesshoumaru, staring down at him. If looks could kill, Inuyasha washalf past dead.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice was fierce and demanding, but Sesshoumaru wasn't intimidated easily.

"She's is sleeping, rather comfortably, in my chamber not to mention." Sesshoumaru grinned when Inuyasha lunged at him with the Tetsusaiga. His idiotic half brother was too blinded by the anger to even notice that this Sesshoumaru was grinning.

Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga, over and over, only to have Sesshoumaru duck and dodge each and everyone. Sesshoumaru finally got tired of it and punched the side of Inuyasha's head, sending him sprawling on the ground.

"I didn't touch her, if that's what you're worried about." Sesshoumaru's calm voice only pushed Inuyasha off the edge if anything else.

"I want her back."

"As of right now, you can't have her. I still need her services, for a matter of business that is not yours to know."

"Cut the stupid shit. Now where is she!"

"I've already told you where she is."

Inuyasha tried to run past Sesshoumaru, but obviously he was faster. Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha by the neck and ran him against a wall.

"I do not like to repeat myself Inuyasha, you cannot take her. She needs to finish her task for this Sesshoumaru before she returns, she will be," Sesshoumaru's grip tightened, "unharmed, I assure you."

"I want to see it for myself." He wheezed the words out, as Sesshoumaru's grip tightened more.

"You are lucky to be alive for this long Inuyasha. You cannot see her. You will only distract her from her task. That is not accepted. Now be off with you." He released Inuyasha's neck and stared down at his half-brother's pitiful figure.

"Leave."

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshoumaru's tall figure above him. His face remained emotionless, perfect, and every bit capable of hurting his Kagome, he would never risk Kagome for Sesshoumaru's words. Inuyasha needed to see if Kagome was alright, and unless she bids him to go, he will not.

Inuyasha raised the Tetsusaiga quick enough for Sesshoumaru to loose his composure. That was all he needed, just a second of distraction and he was off. He followed Kagome's scent and hoped the second distraction was enough.

* * *

Kagome was woken by a familiar surge of power. It was the same familiar power she feels when…

_'Inuyasha…'_

It was the same power she feels every time Inuyasha would break a barrier using the Tetsusaiga. It felt like an electric surge, as adrenaline pumps through her blood. Inuyasha has come to save her. With that final thought she bolted out the door and hoped Sesshoumaru doesn't know he was here.

* * *

Inuyasha didn't even make it up the grand staircase when he smelled Sesshoumaru's poisonous claws right behind him and tried to dodged it.

"You dare defy my command. Pathetic weakling." His eyes held only a hint of red, Inuyasha was relieved he wasn't completely angered. He didn't dodge quite fast enough. Sesshoumaru's claws painfully punctured his shoulder sending him sliding through the marbled floor, splattering blood all over the clean floor.

Kagome didn't miss a beat. She screamed his name when he hit the floor. Kagome wanted to run to his side and tend to his wounds, but Sesshoumaru's arm around her stopped her from getting to Inuyasha. The next thing she knew, Sesshoumaru's hot breath was near her ear, it started an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her belly.

"Let me go." Kagome squirmed under him.

"No. Tell him to leave or else he will never leave my fortress alive." His hot breath sent unwanted shivers throughout her body. Sesshoumaru felt each shiver and smirked at the thought that he made the human uncomfortable.

"Ka-go-me. Don't listen to him." Inuyasha's voice was fierce and angry at the sight of his brother holding her in such a way. The scent of poison and burning flesh made him light headed.

Kagome stopped squirming. Her bangs fell, shielding her eyes. She didn't want them to see the tears that brimmed her eyes, threatening to fall. They would both think she was weak and emotionally unstable.

"It's ok Inuyasha, please leave." Her voice barely made it above a whisper, but she was heard. Inuyasha wanted to argue, he wanted Kagome back, with him, where she was safer. If she could only see the confusion that clouded Inuyasha's golden eyes, the tears would have already fallen. Inuyasha was struggling inside, pride wanted to fight more, to win her back, but he knew he couldn't argue with Kagome now. The situation was too delicate.

"If that's what you truly want." He got up, ignoring the pain on his shoulder and the ache in his heart and started walking away.

He didn't bother to look back when Sesshoumaru snickered, nor when he smelled Kagome's tears falling silently, nor when he said, "Just remember this Sesshoumaru, I will come back for her and when I do, I will take her back whether you like it or not."

Sesshoumaru did not like his brother's confidence. He was about to let the miko go and pierce Inuyasha's back with his claws and inflict more damage, but the miko's hold on his arms were restricting him. Sesshoumaru could have easily separated the human from him, but the thought behind her actions confused him.

"Please Sesshoumaru, just let him go." Her voice was only loud enough for only Sesshoumaru to hear. She felt his muscles tense up and relax again, when Inuyasha was out of sight.

Sesshoumaru's grip did not loosen, so Kagome was still in his arms, trying with all her might not to squirm under him. She stopped thinking all together when his hot breath came in contact with her ear.

"Why do you care for the pathetic hanyou? Why do you still care when he prefers the dead miko over you? Tell me, why?" His voice was soft and low. He wanted a better view of the miko's feelings. He wanted to know how she can find happiness in a fool such as Inuyasha. Why does she persist?

"No. I don't want to talk about him right now. Let me go."

She looked up at him, finding his golden orbs cold as it's always been. Kagome's eyes were pleading, her brows were knitted, and tears still brimmed her eyes. She hoped she looked intimidating.

"Answer my question and I will let you go."

"I care for him because he cares back. It doesn't matter if he prefers Kikyo, he can live his life and love who he wants." Kagome winced at the truth in her own words.

Sesshoumaru was impressed by the boldness in her words. A promise was a promise; he let her go and regretted the unwanted feeling of lost warmth. He walked away without looking back. He didn't like the new emotions that surround him when she is around. Maybe it would be better if she went back to Inuyasha. And then he thought of Rin, and immediately changed his mind. Rin needed both hers and his help, now more than ever.

He entered his room not caring if the human slept outside.

* * *

Kagome was both happy and sad. The feelings clashed deep in the pit of her heart. It hurt and confused her.

Happy because Sesshoumaru let her go and walked away, giving her, her space back. And sad because Inuyasha just left her, actually left her, here of all places. She thought Inuyasha would fight for her, to win her back, but he didn't. Why did she have to ask him to go? And why did he go so willingly. The Inuyasha she knew would never back down from a fight.

The Inuyasha she knew would never have given up so fast. It was odd watching him, he let his guard down, and turned his back, he could have been attacked from the back. He was so vulnerable and he didn't care. It was like the Inuyasha she knew disappeared.

But when he said those words…

_'I will come back for her and when I do, I will take her back whether you like it or not.'_

All her doubts disappeared. Her Inuyasha would come back and he would rescue her from this…prison. The more Kagome thought of it, it didn't exactly lookor feel like she was in prison. It was…very comfortable. That's what it was. She hated to admit it; the time she spent here wasn't what she expected. She had a comfortable bed, delicious food, proper hospitality. But she missed her friends, their late night talks, arguments, the warm fire, and she couldn't believe she missed the rocky ground she slept on with only a thin sleeping bag in between, but she did. She missed all those little things. The fights with Inuyasha made their relationship stronger, in an odd way.

The hurt that was building in her bosom was too much. If she thought about Inuyasha and her friends, she might not be able to survive another day with Sesshoumaru as a companion. Most of the time it felt like he wasn't there and when you know he's there he wouldn't acknowledge the fact that you're there too. The demon brothers were both complicating.

Now she had to worry about where she was going to sleep. She remembered waking up in a bed. She also remembered lying on the floor next to bed before she slept. She did the math, sleep + floor bed, the formula was stupid to begin with. First of all, a person does not sleep on the floor to wake up on a bed, second of all, even if a person who slept on the floor woke up on a bed, that person could not have gotten there by her self, this meaning someone put her on that bed.

The wicked truth slapped her in the face. Sesshoumaru had felt pity for her and offered her warmth. Sesshoumaru actually feels pity? This fact, Kagome did not know, and was better off not knowing. Noticing that she was standing there with her thoughts jumbled up in herhead, Kagome decided to settle in the room next to Sesshoumaru's.

The room was a lot smaller than his room, but it was so elegant and had more decorations and fancy colors than Sesshoumaru's. The room had a hint of must, hinting that it hasn't been used in ages. Unlike Sesshoumaru's bedchamber, it had a feminine feel to it.

She dusted the covers and instantly went to sleep.

Sesshoumaru heard a door creak open and slowly thumped shut. He tried to ignore the ice and cherry blossom scent that filled the next room.

'_Damn that human. She and her intoxicating scent can go to the depths of seven hells for all I care.'_

He didn't want her to wander around his estate like some scavenging human. Sesshoumaru needed to set the laws, he did it with Rin, and so it wouldn't be hard to lay the laws to her.

The confrontation with his brother didn't even excite him as it used to. The need to damage, injure and wound his brother's pride seemed to bore him. Sending his brother sliding on the marbled floor lost its appeal. The thought of killing him seemed to lose its touch.

There was something wrong with the Lord of the Western Lands and he wasn't going to admit it. Since the miko's abduction everything seemed to go downhill. Rin still had not returned to normal, he's been feeling a sexual attraction to the miko, and he lost the passion to kill his brother. Every inch of his mind screamed Naraku was deep behind these pitiful events.

Sesshoumaru was never wrong. And he hoped the miko would see to Rin fast, before he does something he will seriously regret.

* * *

"Rules?"

"Yes miko, there are rules when you are at my estate."

"What kind of rules?"

"Many and I will not repeat myself, understood?"

"Yes."

The moment Sesshoumaru entered the miko's bedchamber. He knew this would not be as simple as it had been with Rin. It was bad enough that the miko's clothing barely covered her body when she was awake, but this was too much. The covers were tangled in between her legs that weren't fully covered by her indecent skirt. Her palms were being used as a pillow, seeing as to her pillow was on the floor. Her black hair was tousled and a button on her blouse was open, exposing the curve of her breast leaving the rest hidden in an odd material.

"You will address me with honor."

"What do you mean?" She knitted her brows to her confusion.

"You will address me by Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Oh, so that's what you meant by honor. Can I call you Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He nodded because he didn't know how to answer this verbally.

"You will dress properly," He eyed her clothing and she examined herself and he continued, "I will not allow you to dress so indecently around Rin."

"But I didn't bring anything with me."

"It will be provided." His voice remained toneless and flat, it spooked Kagome how someone could stay like this. Emotionless. Nothing but an empty shell.

"You cannot wonder the estate at night, you will dress properly when it is time to eat. You will not reject any food given to you, you should be happy if you are fed and given a home." _Not when you're forced to do all this. _Kagome thought Sesshoumaru was reading her mind, his eyes were fierce and he had a scowl glued to his face.

"If you ever attempt to escape you will be punished and do not think just because you are my half-brother's wench does not make me less cruel, that increases the punishment tenfold." She gulped and was instantly pissed when he sensed her discomfort, but she didn't want to say anything.

"You will see to Rin twice a day, at sunrise and before sunset. Starting on the morrow."

"What do you expect me to do with her?"

"Do what you are here for."

"And that is?" She didn't know where this conversation was going. Didn't she already heal Rin or helped her at least?

"You will bring her joy back and return her to normal."

"That isn't exactly easy. Human emotions aren't easy to control or return, it takes time and healing, mostly time."

"That is your burden, not mine. I do not deal with emotions, human or not."

Kagome was disturbed by this. Even Sesshoumaru could feel emotions, everything had them, demon or human, animals, insects, plants, everything. It's either they feel emotions or connected to one. Sesshoumaru has at least one and she knew which ones he knows. Anger, pain, agony, and abuse. Kagome couldn't believe that this demon has never felt the great emotions, like love, happiness, bliss, joy, contentment, fulfillment and all those other feelings that makes humans, well, humans.

"Are you listening?"

Kagome didn't notice that she's been drifting again. She nodded once. "Are there any more rules?"

"Listen and pay attention, I will not repeat myself."

And that's how she spent her morning, listening to Sesshoumaru, she watched as he barely moves his lips, but his voice was strong and demanding. Sometimes he sounded bored and almost miserable being here, doing this, with her.

Sesshoumaru noticed her eyeing his lips. He felt uncomfortable being observed intimately by a human. "Are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh, um yeah. I'm listening." She tried to look anywhere, but his lips. It was either looking into his cold eyes, which wasn't going to happen. So she decided to travel north, a little too far north… She was looking at his...at his nether regions, which made her give herself a mental slap.

'_Of all things to look at! That! That Kagome, that's what you decide to look at.'_

She felt herself instantly redden. She tilted her head, eyed the ceiling, and prayed to Kami, Sesshoumaru didn't notice anything.

Her prayer wasn't enough. Sesshoumaru noticed every single action she made right after she eyed his lips. He noticed the slight increase in her heart beat, it made a hypnotically calming sound in his head. Then she tried to look elsewhere and looked him in his eyes. His face was remained expressionless, but inside he couldn't help feeling the warmth spreading throughout his body.

Kami, he missed that. Her heated glaze traveled down his body to his nether area. And heat instantly pooled there. His body betrayed him, for the first time, Sesshoumaru had no control. He saw the way she blushed instantly and looked up at the ceiling. She fidgeted with her hands, she suddenly liked her dry lips and control's thin line snapped.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her before she could look down. He held her head in place and rammed her to the wall. Not hard enough to hurt her, but it wasn't gentle either. He liked the loud beat her heart made, the raspy breathing, and the tingling sensation of fear, engulfing her, eating her slowly.

"When I talk, you listen." He pushed her higher on the wall, so his lips brushed her neck. He held her by her small waists, her legs straddled him. She wiggled in his hold, brushing herself over his growing length. While Sesshoumaru was in his own personal torture, she was completely oblivious that she was causing this.

"Stop." Was that her voice? It sounded husky and out of breath. She put her hands on his lean shoulders and pushed. It wasn't hard enough, he didn't even bulge. Why was he doing this? The better question was: Why was she letting_ him_ do this to _her_?

He didn't seem to hear her voice, he was too busy stuck in his own little world. For that moment that felt like eternity they stared at each other.She looked down at him with her doe brown eyes andhe looked up at her with cold golden orbs.A small part of his mind screamed, 'HUMAN! DON'T TOUCH, FILTHY. HUMAN!' But an incredibly large amount of his brain begged him to take her, to loose his control, to be lost in pleasures of the flesh. It was already obvious which side he was to choose and he would hate himself after this is over.

"Please Sesshoumaru." His name rolled off her tongue and wished she kept quite. The way his name came out from her, was so sleek, so sensual, so … natural.

He dipped his head at the sensitive area at her neck. He licked where her pulse beat and she shut her eyes, parted her lips, and allowed herself to be lost.She started to ease up when he started nipping at the sensitive curve of her neck.

She wanted him to stop and at the same time, she wanted him to continue what ever he's doing. She felt light headed and completely confused.

Sesshoumaru was so hard, it ached. He needed release, now! His mind still held the battle whether to take her or not. The fact that she was human and Inuyasha's wench made everything harder. Then he smelled her arousal, mixed with his own, she was driving him mad.

He quickly ripped her indecent blouse, sending some buttons to ricochet against the wall. The ripping sound of her blouse increased his arousal. Then he met a challenge. There was an odd type of clothing wrapping her bosoms. He tilted his head back to look at her face. She could have been mistaken for a very ripe tomato. She opened her eyes to look down at him, then at her bra.

She wanted to laugh at him, but she thought it was a lot smarter not to.

"What is this?" He indicated her lace bra.

"Um, it's a … a bra. The clasp are in the back."

"What are 'clasps'?" But he didn't bother to wait for her answer. He took one sharp claw and snapped the front, exposing her breast, for his eyes to see. "_Hey!"_Her nipples were pink and flushed. She heard himgasp. Next thing she knew he was suckling her, fangs and all. Her breathe got stuck at her throat and she moaned.

That drove him over the edge. He suckled harder and left one nipple for another. His claws were tearing her skirt and it scratched her thighs, sending little beads of blood to appear on her creamy skin. She was completely nude in front of him, with just her panties and socks. Her thigh started to draw a little more blood.

"Please, Sesshoumaru, stop." When he didn't she put her hands on his shoulders to draw him back, instead, he was sent flying to the opposite side of the room. The light pink sparks still playing in her fingertips. Did she just attempt to purify him?

_'Wait, Sesshoumaru's a demon right? And good doesn't mix well with bad so…Oh no…'_

Did she kill him? She didn't even mind when she fell from her high position. Her thigh still drew blood and she panicked. Her thoughts went a mile a minute. Was Sesshoumaru dead? An agony-filled groan broke the silence. He was alive. She paled at the thought of what he would do to her when he finds out that _she _sent him flying.

It was better when she thought he was dead.

* * *

Hope you didn't think it was odd…Cuz I sure as hell did. Anyways Sesshoumaru and Kagome feel attracted to each other because of something, maybe I'll reveal it next chapter or so. Hehe…Ohk now for the review responses.

**Silvar:** There is going to be a lot more…Hehe…

**Sora's Chi Aka Kaminari**I will kill him in a horrible disturbing way! Sorry Kagome had to wake up alone. It makes it easier for both of them.

**parsnip**: You'll figure out Naraku's plan in a chapter or two. Hehe.

**Crutches the magic hippie**: The lemon? Uhmm…I honestly don't know…

**DudettRin101**: Rin will be fine, she has to go through some things, but she's gonna be fine…Nah Inuyasha won't break her heart, if he does I'll poke him until he gets stretch marks.

**Filit tel' Yoru**: I have no clue how long this story will be. I wrote a kidnapping scene, but I didn't like it so I guess I'll figure it out later and write a better one, as for now, I'll keep you all wondering. The typo was well a typo…Hehe sorry bout that. He lightens up later and he won't be so bossy, much.

And special thanks to…

**Jasmine**

**Stacerue**

**krissy**

**AlwayzN4ever**

**lyn**

**sesshoumaruxkagome4 ever**

**Salena-Jagonashi**

**Filit tel' Yoru**

**Psychotica Bunny**

**Sessys-matelove**

Thanks so much guys…

Off to the next chappy….

* * *

**_Inuyasha's Last Thought:_**

'I'll be back!'

* * *

:Disclaimer:

The characters of Inuyasha do not belong to me. I claim no rights to any, those rights rightfully belong to _Rumiko Takahashi. _This is a mere fan fiction to show my passion for the anime/manga series created by the talented _Rumiko Takahashi._

Mys C -


	5. When Opposites Attract

.: To be Loved :.

:By:

Mys C

A/N

Ohk, It's spring break so I can maybe put up a chapter or two before it ends…So I hope you enjoy this fic and keep reviewing, come on people I need more inspiration and for the people who are reviewing I love you all a lot!

Disclaimer

This is where I say I don't own Inuyasha and friends, nor do I own a billion dollars and will never ever be as talented as Rumiko Takahashi…If this isn't the place to say that well, um sorry.

Short Chapter Summary

A flashback from his childhood has Sesshoumaru regretting his actions.

* * *

Chapter 5 . . . When Opposites Attract

Things didn't go the way he planned.

Better yet, nothing went the way he planned. The child was supposed to be dead. The miko and the demon lord weren't supposed to fight the spell. It was supposed to blind and consume them, until they have mated. Inuyasha was supposed to stay long enough to see them and kill his brother, blinded by rage, anger, betrayal. But the miko proved to be a bigger complication than he expected.

He sat and wondered what he miscalculated about the plan. It was the miko and the cold Western Lord.

Naraku hated miscalculations, it only takes one to ruin everything. It only took one miscalculation for a quick brush with death and he loses all the hard work he's done. It only took one miscalculation, and he would have none of that.

The jewel shard that was just recently taken out from the human child's shoulder contained a spell. The spell didn't work because obviously things aren't the way they're supposed to be.

Capturing the child again and implanting a new shard with a more powerful spell is still too complicated. He will not just sit here while death gets closer.

Naraku eyed the small mirror the pale child held in front of him.

It showed the miko trying to regain the demon lord's consciousness. Sesshoumaru was surrounded by a soft pink aura. Naraku almost smirked at the miko's clumsiness. But the thought that the miko had that power in her brought a scowl on his face.

With a wave of his hand the pale child was sent away and he was left pondering. At first he thought it would have been simple to kill his enemies, now that thought was so far from the truth and he was starting to doubt how long he will live.

* * *

Emptiness wasn't something she never felt before. It felt exactly as is, empty. She could touch, but not feel. She could see, but not smell. She was robbed by the simple pleasures of life and she wanted to move on.

If not for the shikon no tama and her guarding it, she would be aged, wrinkled, and old, but she lived and could feel. That was the grand thing. The only feelings she's been able to keep were those of rage and anger, of betrayal and pain. She wanted to move on, to rest, but most of all, to forget.

Inuyasha and the shikon no tama were the only reasons she can't, couldn't. The rage and anger she felt were for Inuyasha, for his betrayal. She couldn't rest until he's dead. Kikyo didn't want to kill him, she couldn't. But the jewels wishes were against hers.

Until the jewel is complete and forgotten she could not rest.

She envied her reincarnate. Kagome was free to roam, free to decide, simply just free. Kikyo wanted that freedom, that small ounce of humanity.

She hated roaming this world as nothing more than a shadow, a ghost, an empty shell. She no longer wanted that, she just wanted everything to end. Her connection with Naraku made her think lowly of herself. That she would stoop that low to gain help, from him of all people.

If she were to ask for his help again, she would loose what little pride she had. The envy she has for Kagome drove her to ask for Naraku's help in the beginning.

Kikyo looked up as she felt a near fatal purification; she scowled when she sensed it was from Kagome.

Maybe that envy just might drive her to insanity.

* * *

Inuyasha hated this.

This feeling he gets every time Kagome isn't under his watch, where she was safe. He didn't know what he was feeling.

Was it jealousy? Was he jealous that Kagome was now under his half brother's watch? Was it envy? Envy, that Kagome might have preferred his half brother's care and presence, than his.

No, he couldn't imagine Kagome, his humble Kagome, preferring Sesshoumaru over him. Sesshoumaru might have wealth and power, but he doesn't have what Kagome wanted, what he had.

It was emotion, understanding, and feelings. If Inuyasha truly knew Kagome, she would prefer those over wealth and power.

He turned his head back when he sensed a powerful purification. It was like water hitting blazing fire, a clash of pureness and evil.

Inuyasha smirked when he sensed where that mass of power came from and wished that Sesshoumaru was suffering.

* * *

When he hit the opposite wall, he was brought back to reality, he regained his control, and time stopped. Suddenly emotions clashed and hit him like a dull blade. It was painful, too sudden, unexpected. All this was caused by a small fragile human.

Kagome.

Was that her name? His anger was blocking every other information, every detail. His mind was closed in, letting only anger out. How could a small human like her, hold that much power?

He was burning everywhere, his flesh, his mind, his soul. Sesshoumaru has never experienced this much physical and emotional pain, since…

He didn't want to think about it, old memories might worsen the pain. He sealed his eyes shut, as red began to tint it. Feelings inside him were mixing and he didn't want to lose control, not for a second time today. His claws was starting to lengthen, fangs grew longer, anger getting harder to control.

The burning never eased, but the anger cooled. Before he blocked all the sounds that threatened to unleash his control once more, he heard her sudden intake of air, her quickened heart beat, his name coming from him, barely over a whisper, her bare feet tapping on the hard wood floor. The only room in the whole fortress that was made of wood.

No, he couldn't think of that now.

He dared open his eyes.

A light tint of red was left when his eyes met hers. They were frightened, big as saucers as she looked down on him. The copper taste of panic and fear surrounded her aura. Everything about her screamed fear and guilt, but she didn't turn and run, like most idiotic humans would. He fought an urge to scream and howl as the burning itched deeper in his body, his soul.

The hypnotic rhythm her heart made, her strenuous breathing, the pain on his shoulders, the burning in his soul, all made him feel dizzy and bemused. The last thing he saw was her hand brushing his bangs away from his eyes and the tears that slowly made its long journey down her face. Then his eyes rolled back and darkness embraced him with open arms.

'_Oh great. Now he faints.'_

The moment her hands hit his shoulders and sent him to the wall, everything happened in slow motion. Time not moving fast enough and movements too slow to catch up. She looked down at his still figure. His hair was slightly tousled, but the sheen and glow didn't vanish. His eyes were closed; his lips slightly parted showing his sharp pointed fangs that gleamed under the sun's rays.

Everything about him looked pure and holy, it was impossible for Kagome to think that only minutes ago he was clawing at her clothes and his eyes held a hint of red. Now, he could have been mistaken for a fallen angel, all he needed was wings and he was good as one.

Brushing his bangs aside seemed implement a softer look. She had an impulse to trace the indigo crescent moon and the stripes that grazed his high cheekbones. His skin was cold and pale. It was like touching silk. Soft, smooth.

She looked down at his shoulders. They both had her hand prints, burnt and red. The burns contrasted with his pale skin. Kagome felt guilt for marring his smooth skin; it felt so wrong that she caused damage to his flawless body. The breeze that came in had her shivering and then, only then, did she notice that she was half naked.

Blood rushed to her cheeks and she dashed to the bed to grab the covers around her. Before she could properly cover herself she heard a door open and slam shut. It was either embarrassment or anger that sent him out, but she seriously didn't want to know. Kagome hated the thought that she had to confront him.

Maybe if she pretended nothing happened, everything would go smoothly. Maybe if they didn't have a confrontation, she didn't need to worry about anything. Maybe if she jumped out that window and ran like she was being chased by hoards of demons and never looked back, would make everything better. Maybe if she did try to escape Sesshoumaru wouldn't come after her because of pride or embarrassment.

Who was she kidding? She couldn't depend on maybes. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, slowly exhaling. She got out of bed and went to the tall oak wardrobe that she didn't notice. The oak looked old and used, but sturdy and it still had its natural sheen. It screamed class, feminism, and authenticity. It differed from the roughly male room, Sesshoumaru had. She grasped the aged-rusted handles and opened the wardrobe slowly, surprised that the hinges didn't rust and creak with age.

Inside there were more than twenty, twenty five colorful kimonos, she didn't know, she lost count. She reached out to touch one, it was soft as silk and it slid through her fingers. It felt so fragile, soft, feminine. There aren't much kimono's in her time that could compare to this. She took it out, carefully, savoring the feel of it against her fingers. Unconsciously, the towel dropped and she wrapped the kimono around her. It was hard to tie the sash by herself, but she got through it.

And hell, it was worth it to feel the silk and texture over her whole body. There wasn't a mirror around and she didn't bother, she sat on the bed and pondered, about everything, everyone.

What's going to happen to her now? Will Inuyasha come back? Will Sesshoumaru ever let her go? She gently laid her head on the pillow and wished that when she woke, everything would be a dream, and none of this really happened.

* * *

How could she?

How could someone like her do this to him? He eyed his shoulders and what little remains of burnt flesh there was. He obviously underestimated the human. As a child, he was a great judge of character, demon or human. It was the art of patience and observation. This Kagome, proved to be a harder character to judge.

The way she brushed his hair away from his eyes reminded him of that day that shaped him to what he is today. He tilted his head back and slowly reminisced the days of his adolescence. Time around him stopped as he closed his eyes to remember the day he wanted to forget.

.: **_Flashback_** :.

_Sesshoumaru hated him._

_It didn't matter that he was his father, the great lord of the western lands. None of that mattered._

_This was too much, for one week. News spread that his mother has died. Sesshoumaru didn't care about her, that bitch. He wouldn't forget the day she left. As soon as he learned to stand on his two feet, she left without as much as a note to his father._

_You have him._

_That's what it said, in fine black ink. He cried that day, for the first and last time. His legs were against his chest, head on his knees, tears falling silently down his pale cheek. No one was allowed to see this state. Did she leave him because he wasn't good enough? Was it because he was a brat? No, he wouldn't lower himself for her pleasing. He would forget her, forget she existed, forget the feelings, and forget everything. _

_This was all fathers' fault. If he wasn't seen with the pathetic human, Sesshoumaru's mother would not have left them. He envied and hated that human. She got all of father's attention now, her and her enlarged stomach. She reeked of human smells, mixed with his father's._

_Father didn't care about the talk around the estate. He didn't care that she was human. He was blinded by love, whatever that was. The way his father's eyes lighted up every time the human passes by, pathetic. He never had those eyes when Sesshoumaru's mother was around. Was it the love that weakened his father? Was it the love for the human that caused him to degrade himself?_

_Sesshoumaru wouldn't allow himself to feel such a stupid thing as love. He wouldn't degrade and weaken himself for another being, because of love. Never._

_He caged himself in his room, refusing to get out. He needed isolation, time for himself, to think. It was hard to think when the human was in the room next to his. Her scent filled his nostrils. It wasn't all bad, but it didn't alter the fact that she was human. Sesshoumaru would forever hate her for stealing his father from him, the only family he had._

_"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Lost in thought, Sesshoumaru didn't know that the human was right out his door. He growled as the handle was being twisted and the door stood ajar, letting the humans scent in._

_"Get out! I want to be left alone." He snarled and screamed at her, but she was smiling, her eyes slanted, he lips curled into a half smile. _

_"Your father asked for you." She let herself in, the smile still planted on her face. Sesshoumaru didn't like the fact that she didn't cower and run in fear when he screamed. It felt awkward._

_"It doesn't matter; I will not leave my room. Show yourself out." He was still huddled on the floor next to his bed; at an age of ten he perfectly portrayed a sulking teen. Even if he isn't close to that age, as of yet._

_"Nay my lord. He asked for me to see to you. Do you need anything my lord?" The drapes were hung low, little sunlight made it in, but her face glowed._

_"Did father send you to be my maid? Or is this part of a whore's job?"_

_She ignored his comment. Still smiling._

_"Well? Can't you humans to anything to defend yourselves. How pathetic." When the smile wouldn't shake off, he growled and dashed to her. His tiny claws on her smooth neck. For a demon his age, he had a strong like grip._

_"Why do you keep smiling? Did I say something funny?"_

_Once again, Lady Izayoi ignored his question. The young demon had heart, but the ice around it, needed to melt. She heard him cry in his sleep once, crying his mother's name. She understood him, read him like an open book._

_She thought of Sesshoumaru as a wise old demon, hidden in a ten year olds body. He desperately needed fun and freedom. He tries to let everyone see that he's strong, but deep down he knows he is not. Over confident and independent. The child in him needed to laugh and have fun, but his priorities and status held him back._

_She could see his tear-streaked face, bangs hid his golden orbs. So much like his father, but so different. His father's eyes were warm and honey brown, this child's eyes were icy, cold, and expressionless. _

_Lady Izayoi reached out to brush his bangs from his eyes, to clearly see the boy's eyes. She traced his damp cheeks, slowly. They were cold and pale. The child needed someone right now. He needed support and love, even if he didn't know it. Everything about him screamed it._

_"She didn't leave you because she hated you, not because you weren't good enough. She left because you were more than she could handle, more than she wanted. She left because you were too good for her. She thought that you didn't deserve her; someone like her wouldn't know how to take care of children. Deep down she loved you and didn't want to leave, but she knew you would do better with your father alone."_

_"You don't know her; you do not talk about my mother like that. She might have been a whore, but she isn't human, like you!" Tears were threatening to fall. He needed to run, get away from this. No one ever saw him at this state, reckless and emotions pouring out._

_He stood, walked slowly to the door._

_"So is that what you do? You run away from your problems. When emotions are too great for you to control, you run?" He slowly turned back, claws were starting to extend. No one was allowed to make fun of him, she was pointing out that he was a coward. No one called him a coward and lived._

_His small golden eyes were starting to bleed red. Izayoi was staring at the child as he slowly changed from one to a deadly demon. Her smile vanished when she noticed his claws. The child was proud and strong. She respected that._

_As Sesshoumaru neared her, the smile faded. He stopped when he was in front of her. He looked up at her now pale face. Her heart beat wasn't erratic, but it wasn't slow. Sesshoumaru's head barely made it above her swollen belly. He was short, but at the end of this he would soon be looking down at the human's dead figure._

_He drew his hand back, preparing to strike, when she did the unthinkable._

_She kneeled in front of him, wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. The tears trailing down her cheeks were warm._

_"You are strong Lord Sesshoumaru, but you are still only a child. A child shouldn't live around violence and death, even for a demon. You cannot let your mother's death bring you down. You have a father who loves you."_

_At her words, his claws retracted and his eyes returned to their golden state and became glassy as the unshed tears started forming. His small arms remained at his side. This human woman was touching him intimately. She was warm and soft. His mother never hugged him at all. It felt knew and unexpected. _

_Giving in to temptation, he wrapped her arms around her and buried his face in her chest, letting his tears fall. He didn't give a damn who saw. All that mattered was this moment, this was what he needed. He needed support, love. Sesshoumaru never knew that you didn't need to give love in order to get it, but deep down he knew he was itching closer to loving this human._

.: **_End_ _Flashback_** :.

Lady Izayoi said things no other human would have the courage to say. His mother's death affected him greatly. He kept telling himself that she was a whore and he didn't care, but he did care and she was more than a whore, she was his mother.

Sesshoumaru never regretted that moment with Lady Izayoi. It helped him to have someone, anyone, just there for him, to support and care for **him**. The way Lady Izayoi and Kagome affected him, were so similar it frightened him. They were both humans, one emotionally strong, the other…He didn't know what Kagome had, but something about her affected him greatly. Was it because Kagome reminded him so much of Lady Izayoi, no. He loved Lady Izayoi as a mother.

Love.

That strong powerful word, did the same to him as it did to his father. Weakened his defenses, and for that period of time, melted the ice around his heart.

What made him loose his control so easily. There was an aura around the estate, he wasn't sure of what. But it was strong and it smelled familiar.

It was Naraku. Definitely Naraku.

He kept telling himself that, unable to accept that it might have been him, his attraction to Kagome that made him loose control. Her and her innocence. Untouched, unmarred innocence, she was pure and good. What would happen if opposites attract?

Not again. He wouldn't weaken his defenses for a human, he wouldn't fall off the edge for another human. It didn't matter if it was a motherly gesture or another. He hated himself as he moved closer to that edge and fell. He didn't know what he was falling in, but he did know one thing.

It would take forever to hit bottom.

* * *

The images never came back, she didn't have to cry herself to sleep, and she knew she would be safe. She was back home, with Sesshoumaru, where she was the safest. The burning in her shoulder passed, and she rarely notices the scar left behind.

Kagome did help, she did take away the pain, take away the memories. Rin thanks Kagome from the bottom of her heart, for making everything easier. For the first time in days she cried, not because of pain, but for happiness, tears of joy. For the first time in days she laughed because now she could sleep without worrying about the images that would creep back.

For the first time in days, the death like grip around her heart eased and caused her to breathe easier. To think freely, without fear and worries.

For the first time in days, she smiled and got to enjoy the sunrise, the birds singing, and the soft breeze that swayed her hair.

Was this pure joy and contentment?

She almost forgot what those things felt like, what it was like to be happy and just be content with everything. The evil man would never come back and take her. The nightmares would ease and disappear.

She backed away from the window to lie down on her soft bed. Never noticing, how plump and smooth the pillows and blankets were, until now.

Rin rested her head on the pillow, savoring the warm rays of the sun that passed through the open window. Letting the gentle breeze come in, the sounds of calm nature.

She took a deep breath. For the first time in days she felt at peace and stress free. Rin slowly closed her eyes and for the first time in days, she had her first soothing, dreamless, sleep.

* * *

And...

Cut!

YaY! I finally finished this chapter. Sorry for the delay. I'm experiencing writer's block. I hope the flashback didn't suck. I wanted to portray an adult Sesshy in a child's body. I didn't do such a good job, but hey! It's a new chapter…

Wohoo. Hehe…Ohh…And in the beginning when Kikyo, Naraku, and Inuyasha's points of views were shown, was just for fun. So everyone can see what everyone feels…I don't hate Kikyo, much…She's misunderstood and everything…Ohk…To make this clear, the room Kagome sleeps in is Lady Izayoi's old room…So yeah…

Now I need to brain storm for the next chapter. Spring break ends next week so I might put up another chapter by then…Hopefully! Ohk on to the reviews…

**Sora's Chi Aka Kaminari:** Sorry cant let them continue, but maybe I will in later chapters. Rin will be fine probably next chapter. Hehe…I'm glad you like my fic.

**Kura Miakoda**: Hehe, hello tottles! Sorry to keep you waiting…

**legatohaze88**: Rin will get back to normal, eventually. No, sorry, Sesshoumaru won't take her…yet…Hehe…Stay tuned…

**Pearl Knight**: If I was her, I would give myself freely to Sesshy…Him and his fluff! Hehe…But running like a chicken with my head cut off, doesn't sound like a bad idea.

**honey-gurl808**: The mystery with Naraku is slightly revealed to the readers, but not to Sesshoumaru and Kagome…Don't tell them! LoL…

**Psychotica Bunny**: Ohhhh Death Rays! I likey…

_And special thanks to..._

**Silvar**

**Erena G.T. Rose**

**lyn**

**sexylucifer**

**Gasert**

**amigalgal23555586**

**Lady Caite**

**sheenachi**

**parsnip**

**angel-demoness7**

**Salena-Jagonashi**

* * *

_**Kagome's Last Thought:**_

'I wish I was home, I wish I was home, I wish I was home!'

* * *

:Disclaimer:

The characters of Inuyasha do not belong to me. I claim no rights to any, those rights rightfully belong to _Rumiko Takahashi. _This is a mere fan fiction to show my passion for the anime/manga series created by the talented _Rumiko Takahashi._

Mys C -


	6. Inner Beauty and Hidden Talent

.: To be Loved :.

:By:

Mys C

. . .A/N. . .

Waw…I was a little upset at the reviews from next chapter, but hey! They're still reviews…Thanks for all of you that reviewed. Please don't hurt me! I know it's almost been 2 months since I updated. Its S.A.T. week…Pressure and everything is just too much. This is such a late update! Oh well, please bear with me.

. . .Disclaimer. . .

I don't own 'em…None of 'em.

. . .Short Chapter Summary. . .

Inuyasha has an unwanted confrontation with Kikyo and Sesshoumaru has a talent.

* * *

Chapter 6 . . .Inner Beauty and Hidden Talent

It was the silence that woke her, the silence that deafened her ears.

She slowly opened her eyes, only to see darkness. Kagome stood and cautiously made her way to the window. Her hip brushed a small table before she reached it.

It was completely dark. Outlines of a sea of trees as far as the eye could see. She looked up at the sky to see endless sparkles of stars. They were all so bright and clear. In her time the stars weren't allowed to be seen at this beautiful state. The brighter lights from skyscrapers and other earthly objects refused the stars to shine their natural glow.

No. She wouldn't think of her family, her time, where she belonged. If she did it would make things harder than they are.

"Wonder what time it is?" She was thinking aloud.

As if on cue, a knock made her jump. The door opened with a creak and let in a small creature, she couldn't see who or what it was.

The small squeaky voice assured her it was someone she knew. "Here is your food. I will come back to bring you to Rin in the morning. Lord Sesshoumaru asks of you not to leave your room until then."

"Jakken wait…" The only reply she got was a door firmly shutting close. Releasing a frustrated sigh she walked over to the tray of food. Until now, she didn't notice how hungry she was. She stuffed her face, trying to fit bits of everything in her mouth.

When she finished, she gave a small healthy burp and walked over to the window. Wondering how long she was to stay, how long until she gets her freedom back. She felt like a prisoner that had no choice, but to stay and keep still. It felt so frustrating to feel so helpless and bored.

Her thoughts slowly drifted to Sesshoumaru. What drove both of them near the edge? What made him lose his control? The control he so obviously tried so hard to hold in. It frightened her to see the look in his eyes when she was being held against the wall. It was clouded, lust-filled, and new. She needed to forget about that and start worrying about Rin.

Kagome would help Rin and get out of there, damaged pride and all. But as she thought of the situation more, it might be harder to part from Sesshoumaru and Rin in the end. Seeing as she might develop much more complicated feelings for both of them, especially Sesshoumaru.

The rain was slowly tapping against the roof. Kagome allowed herself to calm down and tried to forget about everything for one moment and just rest.

She laid back on the bed and for the whole night she stared up at the ceiling, sleep claimed her at the first sign of dawn.

Sesshoumaru didn't have better luck resting. His shoulders wouldn't heal. As if the hand imprints were tattooed to him. He didn't need sleep as bad as the human, but he wanted to wake up from this haunting nightmare. He desperately wanted to turn back time. To that moment he told Rin to fend for herself. All this wouldn't have happened if he didn't send her off.

It was so frustrating to be so oblivious of what Naraku was planning. Sesshoumaru still wasn't sure why he abducted Rin. Keeping his self-control, he geared his thoughts to the unwanted flashback.

The pain was so sharp, so quick, he shut his eyes. He couldn't admit to himself, that he actually cared for his mother and Lady Izayoi. Time couldn't heal this wound, it was still fresh as if it was only inflicted yesterday.

His confrontation with Lady Izayoi shook him to the core. She said so many things that were so true and brazen, it confused him. The lingering smile that seemed to be plastered to her face haunted him. It never left him at peace. She was the only human woman he ever loved, he ever cared for. The love he felt wasn't wanton, it was platonic.

He would never forget the way he brushed off all of his insults and rude comments he threw at her with that smile. When he was held in delicate figure, he felt loved and secure. That moment alone was enough to heal the wound that his mother left behind. It was so innocent, pure and promising. At that moment he knew he would forever love this woman.

When the news of her death spread throughout the land, he didn't know what to do, what to feel. Till this day, every morning he would wake up and wish that she would one day walk back into his life and just hold him like she used to. That she would just hold him and shut the world out, promising safety and love. Then reality would come and slap him senseless and he was afraid to admit that it hurt. She would never come back, she was dead, and he didn't need her love.

He almost laughed at his own stupidity. The first two were truths, but the last was too much of a lie. He could feel his heartstrings being pulled and cursed himself for being allowed to get this deeply dragged into his confused thoughts.

Being trapped in the confines of his mind was torture, he felt like a prisoner in his own body. It surprised him because he was frightened. Frightened that he would once again fall into the unwanted feeling of love with, yet, another human.

No.

He wouldn't allow himself, not again.

No.

She means nothing.

Not love. Never.

No matter how hard he tried to convince himself, he knew he was only lying to himself.

* * *

Each day got harder to go through without her.

He found himself, looking for excuses to go back to his brother's fortress and just grab her and make a run for it. To just forget about his brother and focus everything on Kagome. Getting her safe and away from his brother, back to him.

This was worse that waiting for her to come back from the well. He eyed the crescent moon that was hidden behind thin clouds.

Just the thought of her never coming back, frightened him more that facing death or any battle he had ever been in.

Maybe it was the idea of being all alone or simply loosing Kagome that frightened him the most.

As much as he hated it, he needed to just sit back and wait for her return. He trusted his brother enough.

As the scent of death and rotting flesh neared, he jumped off the branch and followed the scent. Inuyasha knew who it was. Always knew it was.

As he ran trees turned into green blurs around him and memories too painful came back at her dead scent. Memories of betrayal, of hurt and pain. He found himself thinking about her sudden change. From the moment she gave the shikon no tama to Naraku, everything went downhill. Inuyasha couldn't believe he ever trusted her.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" His name was dripped with poison as it escaped her dead lips.

"What are you doing her Kikyo?" He ignored her question and arched his eyebrows as if bored. Kikyo didn't miss a beat.

"I asked you first dear Inuyasha." She stood with her back to him, unable to face the only man he ever loved and hated as much. At times like this, she felt lucky to be emotionless; feeling the love for Inuyasha again will bring up unwanted memories. It'll let broken promises and white lies resurface.

"I want to know what you're doing here." He was starting to get annoyed. He loved her, yes, but it's slipping away. They were losing touch, drifting slowly apart. It started the moment he laid eyes on Kagome. The stolen hugs and moments he had with her were his last. Kagome was always at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"I'm simply wandering, don't bother I'll be undetected once I reach the end of your forest. You need not fear getting caught by Kagome. She's obviously not around to witness anything. Not that I wish to share anything with _you._" The hatred he felt was shared.

"What do you know of Kagome?" He demanded. She slowly turned around and faced him. Her eyes were so dull and lifeless. Inuyasha remembered when they looked so soft and filled with happiness. Inuyasha found himself staring deep into her once doe brown eyes, trying to find any compassion, hate, jealousy, anything.

He found none. The woman he once loved was truly dead.

"Don't let him blind you again Inuyasha. See to it that you do not make the same decisions you have made in the past. You cannot afford to make the same mistakes twice, her life remains in balance." Inuyasha was completely confused, her words didn't make sense. She was slowly fading.

"Kikyo, wai-…" He was cut off by her dying words.

"Trust in her." Her words hung around the air and Inuyasha found himself staring into nothing. Leaving leaves to rustle and the clouds to darken. A storm was approaching.

Thoughts and thoughts kept popping into his mind. Doubts and horrific images of Kagome dead by his brother's hand kept appearing. What Kikyo said made his legs shaky, his vision blurred.

Nothing could compare to how he was feeling now. He's been in many battles were his life was hanging on a thin line, but nothing frightened him more than the thought of Kagome dieing at the hands of his brother. Was that what Kikyo was trying to say? That his Kagome will die if he doesn't make the right decisions?

He made it to Kaede's hut just as the clouds let out a thin mist of rain. Giving Kaede a look that said leave-me-alone, she looked into the fire and ignored his presence. He let out a frustrated breath as the small kitsune climbed on his shoulder.

"Where's Kagome? How come you didn't get her yet? Baka!" Inuyasha didn't have time to play games, his legs were still shaky and his breathe came out in slow pants. He grabbed Shippou by the collar and dropped him on the ground, ignoring his insults. The little Kitsune sulked intoa corner and soon fell asleep cursing Inuyasha.

Miroku was sitting down with his back against the wall, with a reddening hand print on his cheek, eyes closed. Inuyasha only grinned. He seriously doubted Miroku will die from his Kazaana. Someday his lecherous hands would be his end.

Sango was in the sleeping bag Kagome left behind. Kirara was safely tucked under her arms; the big bone of a weapon was erected at the wall next to Miroku.

He looked back at all his friends. The only friends he ever knew. The only friends he ever had. Yet it felt so different. Without Kagome it felt so incomplete and unfamiliar. He just needed to trust her and resist the temptation to haul his ass to Sesshoumaru and demand for her back.

* * *

Kagome found herself trying not to kick Jakken as his small feet scurry over the marbled floors. Earlier, she heard pounding on her door and a small voice demanding her to wake and get ready. It only felt like she had ten minutes of sleep, only to be wakened by an ugly green frog. Her day just started out shitty and when the shit hits the fan, it's all down hill from there.

Jakken grumbled and mumbled something about weak humans and sleep. She fought the urge to wring his small green neck.

Kagome thought she would be taken to Rin's room, but she was brought down from the grand staircase. They took a turn to a kitchen and a back door. The shouji was slowly opened to reveal a view you only get in fairy tales. There was a small Japanese styled garden, spreading out to a field of yellow flowers a group of trees seemed to grow in one spot creating a great shade. Farther from the trees seemed to be alarge spring with large rocks and more rose bushes and flowers. The clouds seemed to be huddle into groups as they formed into many different shapes. The sun was slowly rising, spreading a blanket of warmth throughout the western lands.

Kagome was so awed by her surroundings she didn't notice the girl frolicking at the field of yellow flowers.

"Take the girl inside when the sun is high or when she wants to go back…" Jakken kept ranting about rules and other needs Rin has. Kagome, however, forgot his existence. The view was still magnificently glorious, so eye catching. She began to wonder if Sesshoumaru actually had a thing for these kinds of things.

"Hello Lady Kagome." The girl withshort black hairand orange and white kimono came towards her and she couldn't believe this was the same girl that suffered under Naraku's clutches.

"Rin? How are you feeling?" Kagome's smile seemed to be contagious. Rin was smiling at her, ear to ear.

"Rin feels much better. Thanks to Kagome-chan." Kagome noticed that the girl was smiling at her. Rin was no longer the pale faced solemn girl she saw just a few days ago. The crux of the matter seemed to be the jewel shard that was no longer implanted into the girls shoulder. Where was that jewel shard? She began to wonder as Rin ran over to the field and plucked different flowers and started showering herself with it doing a little dance as the flowers spread itself around her feet.

Kagome tried to suppress the giggle, but failed as it escaped into loud guffaws. Rin laughed with her as she was running around in the field. Kagome found the urge to chase her around. After 30 full minutes of chasing each other, laughing, tickling, and picking flowers. They finally settled down to lie down in that same field.

The flowers that were crushed under them spread a sweet scent that helped them even their breathings.

The sun wasn't too hot to handle, it was partially cloudy, blocking away some unwanted rays. It was a perfect day and for that moment she could block out everything, but this perfect moment with Rin. There was a long moment of silence between them. Suddenly Rin started giggling.

"What's so funny Rin?" She turned her head to the side and looked at Rin's smile. She was staring up at the clouds and giggling. Kagome looked up too.

"Rin laughs because of that cloud. It looks like Jakken." Kagome found the cloud that looked like accused Jakken. Suddenly she started giggling as well. The cloud was a shaped like a frog with a cane on the side. It had beady eyes with a hunched over figure. It perfectly imitated the way Jakken looked.

Rin and Kagome exchanged the views they saw, laughing and engaging in light conversation. Kagome didn't even know that little Rin It all happened so fast for them to notice that the sun was starting to rise higher. The sun was warm on their skins.

"Rin is hungry." A small grumbling sound came from the girl's stomach and the laughter didn't seize until they were back into the large estate.

Kagome never knew she could laugh this much under Sesshoumaru's home. It felt so different, but so similar to her laughs with Shippou and Sango. Maybe she could get used to this.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched them run and giggle back into his estate. He's been watching the momentthey were chasing each other. Kagome would make a perfect mother for Rin..._'Now where inthe seven hells did that come from?'_ Rin was happy, she was safe. That was all that mattered now. Kagome, helped Rin regain her happiness and joy. For that, Sesshoumaru should be thankful for. Sesshoumaru admired her. She would do anything for anyone without expecting anything in return.

No, he shook his head because she did want something in return, she wanted to return to Inuyasha, she wanted far from here. No, the term wanted was superficial. She _demanded_ her freedom. If it wasn't for Naraku, he wouldn't have sought her out in the first place

He still wanted to kill him for the trauma he put her through. Naraku would die by his claws, not before he gives the torture, that he gave Rin, back to him.

The blood pounded in his ears with excitement. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but imagine how Naraku's face would look once he punctures his ribs, ripping his beating heart from his chest. He couldn't help but imagine how Naraku would look once he takes his last miserable breath.

Sesshoumaru's fingertips were tingling, bloodlust was becoming too much to take. He needed to see blood, to kill something, anything. Slowly, he felt himself calm down. The bloodlust slowly faded.

His father would be turning in his grave if he ever found out he had raised such a beast with an obsession to kill, to slay. No, Sesshoumaru still had a truck-load of pride left and he would never lower himself to a beast.

He needed to let this all out, without blood, without pain being inflicted into some innocent victim. Walking back into his bedchamber, he made his way into his private library. This was where all the legends, all the myths and all his childhood memories were kept. He pushed a tall bookcase to the side. Slowly it made an indistinct sound of wood scraping wood.

Dust slowly flew around thenewly revealed passage. Insideexposed a small boxed room, only big enough to fit a small ladder and a candle wick hanging loosely on the wall.

Sesshoumaru hasn't visited this room since Rin was abducted. He stepped inside the small room, putting the bookcase back into its place. Darkness surrounded him. He never needed light to know where to go. The only way was up. Swiftly he climbed the ladder and opened up the trapdoor above his head. Grabbing the handle, he pushed it up letting sunlight cut through the darkness.

Sesshoumaru looked at the large window letting the sun pour into the room. He turned around to the opposite end of the room were an easel stood facing the window. It was dark oak and gleamed like new, on it there was a new canvas.

Several paintings hung on the wall, the sun making the colors bolder, and much more eye catching. This was where he poured his emotions, his thoughts, his dreams.

He grabbed a brush and swirled it around the small jar of water. Sesshoumaru took some yellow and splashed it on the canvas and went to work. For a moment he found himself lost in familiar bliss.

* * *

"Rin needs a bath." Rin sniffed and made an expression as if she disgusted herself. Kagome could only laugh. Jakken could only mutter about stinky humans, as he stood and called for a maid.

"Escort Rin to the private baths, bring her fresh flowers and bathe the waters with roses and jasmine. Take the bathing soap andnew linen towels. Readyyour Lady's kimono.Hurry you mindless fool." Jakken's squeaky voice sounded more annoying as he commanded other maids to prepare clothing. Kagome couldn't help but laugh as he boomed out more orders to demons twice his size.

"Would Lady Kagome want a bath? Would you want to take a bath with Rin?" Rin smiled to encourage her. Kagome didn't need it. She smiled back at her sweetness.

"Yes please. I haven't had a bath in days."

"Mr. Jakken? Lady Kagome is going to take a bath with Rin too." Jakken glared at the human with earnest loathing.

He called for more maids and gave them more orders. Kagome could have sworn she saw steam slowly releasing itself from his sharp imp-like ears.

"Thank you Jakken." Jakken left the room without a second glance with tears brimming his eyes and mumbled something about abuse and unfairness.

"Rin thinks Jakken is funny. Do you think so too Lady Kagome?" She sat back on the small couch and toyed with the patterns on the chair.

"I think he is very funny Rin. How did you two meet?"

"When Sesshoumaru-sama brought me back, Jakken was there. Jakken's always been there for Rin and Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kagome knitted her brows. "What do you mean brought you back?"

With a silly smile on her face she said, "Rin died once. Sesshoumaru-sama said so. Sesshoumaru-sama said that Rin was brought back to life and will always follow Sesshoumaru-sama."

"You died once?" she repeated.

"Uh-huh. Mean wolves chased Rin and killed her. Then Rin died, but then Sesshoumaru-sama brought Rin back."

_'Wolves?'_ Kagome didn't think it was Kouga's wolves that could have done that. In fact she couldn't think of it at all. Seeing Rin's small, fragile body with wolves ravishing her body was too much for her to bear.

"Lady Kagome," The maid entered the study and looked at her and to Rin, "Lady Rin, your baths have been prepared." She bowed her head and walked away.

Grabbing Kagome's hand, Rin bolted through the back door. Kagome looked around her and found herself back in the garden, but Rin was dragging her elsewhere. They passed a couple of bushes with flower buds slowly blooming. The bushes lessened to open a clearing. Kagome felt her surroundings blur to be focused on the view in front of her now. The sun was high up, clouds scattered, birds flew here and there. The scent of jasmine and rose petals was so tranquil, hypnotic, like a drug.

There was a large spring with mist slowly rising. More rose bushes surrounded the spring, as if to lure anyone, only to find themselves in pain from the roses thorns. It was one of those personal hot springs Kagome and Sango always dreamed of bathing in. Dreams really do come true.

Rin's naiveté seemed to pour out of her as she quickly stripped and jumped into the water, sending some rose petals to wave to the edges. Kagome couldn't resist to join Rin and be as delighted as she was. Kagome needed that, just that moment of peace. She stripped off the kimono she was wearing and slowly sank into the water. She quickly tied her hair into a messy bun on top of her head, allowing some of her loose bangs to frame her angelic beauty.

Rin was looking at Kagome'shair and tried to do the same to hers, only to have it fall limply past her shoulders. Kagome glanced down at Rin's concentrated face as her hands kept moving to fix her hair into a bun. Rin let out a frustrated sigh and a slight look of annoyance broke through her face.

"Here let me." Rin's hand fell in the water and let Kagome fix it for her.

"Thank you Kagome-chan. Now Rin looks like you." The annoyance and frustration was once again replaced with joy and innocence.

"But you look lovelier Rin." Rin blushed as if she's never heard a compliment before. Maybe she hasn't, Kagome thought.

Rin grabbed for the soap on the round rock at the bank. She was slowly covering herself with suds and dipped her body to the neck until all the soap was gone. Kagome did the same. Rin watched as Kagome ran her hands over her chest. Rin looked down at hers and confusion was back.

"What's wrong Rin?"

"How come Lady Kagome has bigger…" Rin didn't know what they were. What was she supposed to say? Then Rin poked at one of Kagome's breasts. Kagome let out a little squeak and laughed.

"Don't worry Rin, maybe when you get older you'll have bigger…" Kagome imitated her and poked at Rin's developing chest.Rin started to laugh as Kagome tickled her sides.There wasn't anything perverted in this, nothing about this moment was. It wasn't awkward either. It was simply curiosity,innocence and naiveté at its best.

They laughed some more and played around in the water. Rin started to yawn. "I think Rin is tired. Good-bye Lady Kagome." Before Kagome could protest Rin bolted for the towel and ran to the house to be welcomed by maids wrapping her in warmth and dressing her.

Kagome found herself relaxing at the thought of being alone for a while. Slowly she walked to the middle of the spring. The water made it just below the underside of her breasts. She released her hair from the loose bun, sending her hair to cascade down her back. The breeze picked up sending her shivers throughout her body, puckering her nipples into pink buds.

Seeking warmth she sank into the water and dove until her hands touched the bottom. She always wanted to swim in deep open water, to have no boundaries, to just be free. Even though this wasn't the deepness she seeked, it was good enough for now. Finding the lack of oxygen nagging at her, she swam up. The image she made was just breathtaking. She looked like a mermaid that took her first breath of fresh air.

Her silky black hair was clinging at her back, they shined as water trickled down on loose strands.Her breasts were eager and lush as she jumped up, they looked sleak and soft. Her eyes were close as if in ecstasy, her pink lips were parted, glossy from thewarmth of thewater. The warmth that she just broke out of gave her body a pinkish glow, sending her cheeks a light blush. Then she let in one long breath.

Completely unaware how much she affected the golden orbs watching her, his hands itching to paint her, sculpt and sketch her. To illustrate the breathtaking beauty he had just witnessed, firsthand.

* * *

'**Ello Poppets!** Hehe, uhm please forgive me for updating so late…I appreciate all the reviews…Keep 'em coming! It encourages me to write faster winkwink…LoL…

Um, thanks to all the reviews…again…Hehe…I hope no hates me for making Sesshoumaru an artist…You'll get a clearer view next chapter, it helps him seduce Kagome faster hehe…You'll see…

Oh! Can anyone help me? Is it Chan or Sama that goes after Kagome's name when Rin calls her? I don't want to look dumb if I put the wrong thing, is there a wrong way to put it? Can anyone clear it up for me, so that I won't make the same mistakes in the future…Thanks a bunch in advanced…Uhm off to the responses!

.o.0.o.

**Chaos-and-Serenity**: Awww…That's making me blush…I'm so glad that you understand that this isn't a fast paced story because it is far from over…Hehe…Sorry that I took this long to update…

**i-wish-i-was-kagome**: Thanks!

**liz**: Sesshoumaru won't take her, YET! They need to develop more connection and understanding.

**sexylucifer**: Cool thanks, here's that next chapter, sorry it took this long.

**Bafu**: Aww, Thanks for telling me…

**honey-gurl808**: Sesshoumaru will warm up to Kagome, soon. Naraku's plans are evil. Hehe. I don't hate Kikyo, much…LoL…

**sheenachi**: haha…That's so cute.

_And special thanks to..._

**Kagamoesiun**

**regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan**

**Dragonsdaughter1**

**Salena-Jagonashi**

Once again, SORRY to keep you all waiting. I'll try to update as fast as humanly possible…I NABSHOO GUYS!

* * *

**_Jakken's Last Thought:_**

'Stinky! Damn smelly humans!'

* * *

:Disclaimer:

The characters of Inuyasha do not belong to me. I claim no rights to any, those rights rightfully belong to _Rumiko Takahashi. _This is a mere fan fiction to show my passion for the anime/manga series created by the talented _Rumiko Takahashi._

Mys C -


End file.
